


The Rules Of Torchwood Three: Nicholas Redux

by Helice



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Torchwood Rules & Procedures
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack消失后，Torchwood聘了一个新的tea boy来帮忙跑腿和分担Ianto的工作。Nicholas知道他的位置是待在影子里，但他看着听着Torchwood的一切在他身边发生。他学到了所有的规矩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules Of Torchwood Three: Nicholas Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nicholas Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696451) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



The Rules Of Torchwood Three: Nicholas Redux

作者：sam_storyteller  
译者：优伶 / Helice  
授权：  
Hello Helice!  
This is Sam_Storyteller, emailing you about translations. Welcome to  
Torchwood fandom! You are more than welcome to translate my fics into  
Chinese as long as you make sure my name stays attached, and you link  
me when they're done, because I'd love to see them. Not that I can  
read them, but it's still fun to look :)

分级：PG-13，因为恶作剧和温室。  
角色：Jack，全组，自创男性角色。官方配对。

简介：Jack消失后，Torchwood聘了一个新的tea boy来帮忙跑腿和分担Ianto的工作。Nicholas知道他的位置是待在影子里，但他看着听着Torchwood的一切在他身边发生。他学到了所有的规矩。

作者注：第二季的AU，不过只有一点。剧透从212开始。如果我做得对的话，希望这会是一个从新的视角看所有角色的描述，而不是一个可怕的Gary Stu（Mary Sue的男性版本）。交叉手指祈祷了，好吧？

译者注：5月29日是我的生日，开篇翻译来庆祝*笑*，6月15日正式完成，希望大家喜欢，谢谢支持。

***

The Rules Of Torchwood Three

 

 

“有些事情你必须知道，”Mr. Jones说，声音和表情非常严肃。直到目前为止Nicholas认为Jones挺能说笑的；Nicholas的第一次面试中他轻笑过两次，第二次面试带Nicholas去了一家酒吧，第三次时跟他逛了一圈Cardiff。现在他脸上没有一丝愉悦，于是Nicholas知道他得到这份工作了。

不过话语只是模糊地从他耳边擦过。 _这份工作没有退出这回事；如果你加入，就是终生加入。如果你离开，你不会记得。什么都不会。你的工作时间没有规律，你得放弃除了能够塞在空隙时间里以外的社交生活。会有人身危险。你会在最不可能的地方清理你从来不知道存在的东西。你会分类归档你不知道意思或者构造的东西。你会学习使用还未被发明出来的电脑。_

他所能想到的就是打电话给他女朋友。然后他怀疑Mr. Jones是不是会读心术，因为最后Mr. Jones微笑。

“你会有两个星期的试用期。在这段时间内你不能告诉任何人你被录用了。任何时候，如果你不满意，或者我们不满意，就会给你这个。”

Nicholas盯着Mr. Jones放在他们之间的那颗小白药片，好像它会爆炸一样。

“你就会忘记这一切发生过。”

Nicholas点头，眼睛还是盯着药片看。

“你加入吗？”

Nicholas再次点头。“我加入。”

Mr. Jones不知为何看起来有些哀伤。

“欢迎加入Torchwood，Nicholas。”

 

 

***

 

_我们不对rift乱来。  
不，真的， **我们不对rift乱来** 。_

 

Nicholas上班的第一天异常神奇。那里有只他渴望好好研究的翼龙。有满满一档案馆的外星科技，一部超级电脑，一个秘密地下基地。他所看到的每一处都让他惊叹不已，唯一一点暗淡是其他人看起来都不明白他为什么如此反应。他们全都在等他表现出别的什么情绪，可Nicholas心里只装得下好奇的入迷和快乐。

Nicholas跟Mr. Jones第一次面试后调查他的那一队审查员再次被介绍，他意识到他们不是人力资源部，他们是整个队伍。他们之间还有一个幻影；幻影的名字是Jack，Nicholas设想他是自己的前任。他们的对话全都小心翼翼地绕过神秘的Jack。也许他死了。

“你有什么问题吗？”那天结束时Mr. Jones问。“有什么事不清楚的？”

Nicholas咬了咬唇。

“说吧。”

“如果我们没有许可使用，为什么叫它Rift操纵器？”他问。“它不是能操纵Rift吗？”

Mr. Jones表现出一种困惑的为难神色。

“那就是你想知道的？”他问。

“Well，那个和，我是说。谁是领队？我以为是你，可是如果是那样你对Doctor Harper的发言也太容忍了。”

一个温和的微笑。“Gwen是领队。Owen是资深队员。Tosh和Owen同等级，而我是家仆。如果你在讨好我，绝对搞错对象了。”

Nicholas对那回答咧嘴笑了笑然后回酒店过夜——Torchwood出钱，直到他的试用期结束——甚至没想起Mr. Jones有多灵活地转开了他想问的问题。

 

 

***

 

_我们不把披萨盒子放在外星物体上面，即使我们的桌子上没地方了。  
我们不把披萨盒子放在Jack的生物实验上面，只是因为那里有盏发热灯。_

 

只有Mr. Jones被允许进Jack的办公室。Nicholas不认为是说好的，那只是，从来没别的人进去。他没让自己出丑就意识到“Jack”是Captain Jack Harkness，这个分部的领头人。他消失了；Gwen Cooper被踢上去做领队，而Mr. Jones不得不补上队里的空缺。Nicholas做的是Mr. Jones的工作。

除了这个。如果有个文件在Jack的办公室里，或者需要从那里拿什么东西，又或者需要开保险柜，Mr. Jones会进去。Nicholas _被_ 告知过他的工作不包括清理那里。当然在一个没人进去的办公室里也不会有什么需要清理的。

试用期第三天时他在那个门口停了步。时间很晚，其他人都走了；他还在努力跟上积下来的未分类档案，把你的档案管理员变成外勤队员结果就是这样。

Mr. Jones在办公室里，站在桌前低头看着一盏灯下的一小片珊瑚。他手里拿着个笔记板。

“进来；没事的，”他没有抬头地道。Nicholas不太确定地靠在门边。

“你在做什么？”Nicholas问。

“照顾Captain的实验。他回来的时候种的东西都死了可不成，嗯？”Mr. Jones回答。话底下是似乎连结着他所有四个新同事的暗流——如果他回来的话。

“那是一个实验？”Nicholas朝珊瑚点点头。

“显然是的。这对他很重要。我不知道为什么。”

Nicholas非常喜欢Mr. Jones，在训练他的这个有冷幽默感的男人有时候很不快乐这一点让他困惑。他很好奇到底是为什么。

 

 

***

 

_我们不把 **包着锡箔的任何东西放进微波炉里** 。你们全都是有资格证书的天才。学习一下前因后果。_

 

Nicholas的第五天上，Doctor Harper把微波炉爆炸了。Mr. Jones翻了翻眼去Petty Cash买个新的，但Nicholas能感觉到Doctor Harper是在试他。他捡起微波炉研究了一下，把后档板撬开，开始动手修理。

“我喜欢他，”晚些时候他听到Doctor Sato对PC Cooper说。（他还没习惯在心里叫他们Tosh和Gwen；他觉得自己永远没法用Mr. Jones的名字称呼他。）

Nicholas对被称赞感到很高兴，于是加倍努力。

 

 

***

 

_我们不抽任何在禁闭间里长出来的东西，即使我们百分之百确定我们知道那是什么。还有如果 ~~Suzie~~ Ianto发现是谁把它种在那儿的，就会 **有话要说** 。_

 

Nicholas每晚回酒店时总能在脑海里看到那颗小白药片。现在他还会看到其它的：一次Weevil袭击后Doctor Harper给Mr. Jones包扎，Jones因为止痛药昏昏沉沉地睡眼朦胧；Gwen（现在他习惯了，对Gwen很难不这么叫她）全身都是粘液地大笑个不停，因为那种粘液对神经稍微有点副作用；Doctor Sato的手指在电脑键盘上移动得那么快，Nicholas疑心她是不是磕了兴奋剂。

但绝大多数时候他看到的是那颗小白药片。

 

 

***

 

_我们不偷Owen的外科用手套。它们不是家用清洁手套，不是气球，也不是绝缘体。  
 ~~我们不把Suzie的焊接设备上的氧气供应关掉，就因为她烦恼时的表情很好玩。~~_

 

第七天，Torchwood不休息，Nicholas第一次看到一个活生生的真正外星生物。那是只巨大的虫子，它咬了他。那很不愉快。

“你看见吗？”他兴奋地问，试着保持不动让Doctor Harper给他的手臂缝针。“它完全——然后——”

“是是，”Doctor Harper看起来生气了。“他妈的别动。”

“给，”Mr. Jones拿着一个PDA给Nicholas看。“Tragla的报告。我们以前遇到过两次。上一次它们比较……不咬人。”

那只死掉的Tragla（Tosh用一根水管把它揍死了，Nicholas很喜欢Tosh）坐在地板上等待解剖。Nicholas读了那份Torchwood公务报告，很高兴了解到它的咬伤不含毒素。

他抬头看Mr. Jones。

“谁是S. Costello？”

那名字让另外两人一下绷紧了。

“旧雇员。”Doctor Harper道。

 

 

***

 

_我们不偷东西。我们不滥用被信任予的管理职务权力来让人跟我们上床。_

 

有时候Nicholas对他们很好奇。很多时候他觉得Doctor Harper和Gwen一定是有性关系，即使Gwen说她有男朋友。其它时候他觉得那决不可能，因为没有正常人会跟Doctor Harper上床的。

Tosh，他想，可能对Gwen有意思，或者她们也可能只是亲密女友。Tosh绝对是喜欢Doctor Harper，Nicholas很困惑到底是为什么。Doctor Harper和Mr. Jones之间的二选一，肯定任何人都会选Mr. Jones。

可Mr. Jones看上去没在跟任何人上床。甚至都不显得有兴趣。也许Mr. Jones是那些Nicholas在流行网站上读到过的无性爱者之一。又或者也许S. Costello是他女朋友。

“你适应得怎么样？”第十天上Mr. Jones问他。

“还好。不过我挂念Amy，”Nicholas承认。“我很高兴等试用期结束的时候我可以告诉她。她很想搬来Cardiff，她讨厌Edinburgh。”他顿了顿，但是好奇心占了上风。“那么你有女朋友吗？”

“我有过，”Mr. Jones说。“她死了。”

啊。所以这就是为什么Mr. Jones不快乐。

 

 

***

 

_我们不碰咖啡机。如果我们想要咖啡我们会问Ianto要。_  
我们不叫Gwen做“菜鸟”，“小天使”，或者“准孕妇”。  
我们不拿工具来丢。 

 

Nicholas觉得他现在比较跟得上节奏了。有呼叫进来的时候，如果他在，他的工作是待在通讯线上，对电脑做任何Tosh叫他做的事，确认医疗室里一切准备就绪。除此以外他的工作跟平常一样。他们回来的时候Mr. Jones会告诉他，好让他准时弄好咖啡和茶，有时侯他还会有足够时间出去买趟点心或者打电话订些吃的。

如果他不在，Mr. Jones会发短信到他的手机，Nicholas就会起床穿衣赶回Hub里去。组员们在他的脑袋里装满了关于连续二十六小时、五十四小时工作的故事，但Mr. Jones说那些并没有那么经常发生。

“不过，”他说，“你还是应该有所准备。留些东西在Hub里。”

Nicholas马上收拾了一只过夜用的袋子放到一个不显眼的角落里。他有准备的！他对 _任何事_ 都有准备。

 

 

***

 

_只有Jack才可以虐待在职员工。_  
我们不觉得漂在Hub的水池里的橡皮小鸭子好玩。  
Tosh的笔迹：我们不知道它们会把过滤器塞住。对不起。 

 

Nicholas逮到Doctor Harper在吃Tosh的晚餐，边吃边把一块块食物往上扔给翼龙接住。这对Myfanwy不好；会破坏她的食欲，让她不按时作息。

“你不应该这么做，”他说，Doctor Harper不理他。Nicholas 看看Mr. Jones，他正以一种觉得好玩似的表情看着。那么没有帮忙。

“Doctor Harper，停下来。”

Doctor Harper轻蔑地丢了他一眼，继续扔。Nicholas试着截下一块，但只成功地被扫下走道。他掉到水池里，幸好还是双脚着地。

“Doctor Harper，停下。”

Doctor Harper没有停下。Nicholas从水池里爬出来，接近他，在Doctor Harper的肚子上轻揍了一拳。只是轻轻一下；不会比他对他小弟下手更重，但是Doctor Harper噢的一声弯了腰，Nicholas趁机把食物拿走了。

“还有你是只非常淘气的恐龙！”他对Doctor Harper背后的Myfanwy扬声道。

他再转头去看时Mr. Jones在微笑了。那天迟些Doctor Harper戳着自己新的淤青看上去也像有些乐。下一次Nicholas告诉他停下的时候，他停下了。

那就是Nicholas决定自己可以叫他Owen的经过。

 

 

***

 

_我们不按器物上的按钮就为了看看按了之后会发生什么。  
无论任何情况下我们都不会把任何外星生物带回家，无论它们看上去有多吸引，毛绒绒，无害，或者美味。_

 

两周试用期的最后一天，Nicholas很确定自己会被解雇。

他并不是想把那个仪器打开来做什么坏事的。只是记录上说那是个音乐盒，而Nicholas想听听看。他会问Mr. Jones做个示范，但是Mr. Jones跟小组一起出去了。

他们回来发现他被困在音乐里对外界全无反应地呆站了两个小时的时候，他非常肯定自己会被炒，然后那颗小白药片会让他忘记这一切。他快哭了。

可是Mr. Jones和Gwen只是把他带到会议室里给他弄了些热饮喝，然后他们在他头上来来回回交换眼色直到Mr. Jones清清嗓子。

“我们不会再这么做了，是不是？”他问。

“Nosir，”Nicholas急忙回答。Mr. Jones点点头离开了，留下Nicholas跟Gwen两个。

“你还好吗？”她问。

“我被炒了吗？”

Gwen笑了，Nicholas的世界回暖了些。

“没有，亲爱的，”她说。“差得远呢。Ianto太喜欢你了。你没回应呼叫的时候他担心极了。”

Nicholas难过地点点头。

“那么，”她明快地道。“你的女友什么时候来？我好想见见她。Tosh也是。我们很乐意带她看看Cardiff。”

 

 

***

 

_我们绝对不喝任何Tosh位置范围内的东西，除非我们是Tosh。  
Owen的笔迹：不是我。_

 

“为什么我没有杯垫？”Owen问。

“因为你是个混蛋，”Mr. Jones回道。

“那才不是个理由。如果他那么担心桌上的印子，他就应该给我一个杯垫，因为我更有可能弄出一团乱，不是吗？”

Nicholas从Hub另一头听着笑了。Mr. Jones也没有杯垫，不过那是因为Mr. Jones从来不在一处待得久。Tosh有了一个特别的外星杯垫，可以防止碰洒液体，Gwen有了一个写着BOTTOMS UP WALES的，但是Owen没有杯垫因为他是个混蛋。

“我不认为桌上的印子是他给我们杯垫的理由，” Mr. Jones道，Nicholas意识到在他看着其他人的同时，他们也在看着他。

 

 

***

 

_我们不穿戴任何不属于我们的衣物，装甲或者首饰。_

 

有些事组里从来不提，可是Nicholas很擅长用电脑。他在研究那个笔记在资料库里到处都是的神秘的S. Costello时偶然碰上了。

一只能够让死者复活的手套，即使只是两分钟。也许是为了让他们能说再见。上一年的一连串谋杀后在Hub里被毁掉了。

Nicholas抖了抖，希望不管S. Costello在哪儿——那个名字没有相关的个人档案——S. Costello不会记得那只手套。

 

 

***

 

_Owen的笔迹，被重重划去：_ ~~我们不把女友藏在Hub里。~~  
Jack的笔迹：我们住在玻璃房子里的时候不会互相扔石头。Owen。  
我们不把Rhys称为The Civilian。 

 

第三个星期时他的女友Amy搬到Cardiff来了。她在一家书店找了份工作，Nicholas白天有空的话就去看她。他把她介绍给Gwen和Tosh，据他所知她们告诉她的小道消息是关于吃饭的地方和最好的鞋店在哪里。女生。真是的。

她也见过Mr. Jones，虽然Mr. Jones不知道Nicholas知道这件事。Mr. Jones在那家书店买了四本书，跟她聊了一会儿，告诉她Cardiff欢迎她，然后走了。

Nicholas不笨。Mr. Jones是在确认她不会是一个负担，跟Captain Jack Harkness一定对Rhys，Gwen的男朋友做过的一样。

他爱Amy，她从来不过问他的工作这点让他释然。她大概都不知道他为Mr. Jones工作。

 

 

***

 

_我们不会因为找不到我们自己的耳麦就借Ianto的来用。我们会先问过Ianto看他能不能找到我们自己的。_

 

Nicholas上班的第一周穿西装，因为他穿了西装去面试，也因为Mr. Jones穿西装。可是其他人都不那么穿着；他们穿t-shirt和牛仔裤，方便跑上跳下瞄准开枪的衣服。Tosh比另外两人穿得更好些，但也一样是容易清洗不显皱纹的衣服。而且西装基本上是Mr. Jones的特征了，Nicholas不想显得没有独创性。

他不打领带了。他换穿牛仔裤。当然，他不去出任务，但是他得清理SUV和整个Hub，穿舒适的衣服比较容易。星期五他甚至会把通常的牛津衫换成t-shirt。

有时候这能帮助他分辨日子，因为如果不是这样他偶尔会忘记哪天是星期几，奇怪为什么那天晚上Cardiff人那么多。然后他想起来普通人星期五会出去玩，周末不工作。

Mr. Jones显然以他自己安静的方式来记住休闲星期五，他穿棕色西装来代替黑色。

 

 

***

 

_我们不把钥匙留在SUV里。绝对不。_  
Owen的笔迹：我们不带Owen去野营。  
我们不诋毁地方警察。如果他们开违规停车的罚单给我们，我们不期待Torchwood，Gwen，或者Ianto能帮我们逃过罚款。 

 

很奇怪的，第一次带Nicholas去进行防御驾驶训练的是Owen。他们在空停车场和小路上花了好几个小时，Nicholas有生以来从来没有玩得那么快活过。他爱速度，他爱左闪右避交通锥筒，还有他绝对 _爱_ 死了SUV有权限以任何速度去任何地方。

第二天，Mr. Jones让他跟队外出。

“你开车，别的什么都不要做，”他说。Nicholas照办了。他开车。

Gwen和Owen为着为什么Owen让新丁开车一路拌嘴；他们绝对有睡过。

 

 

***

 

_我们不在Tosh的电脑上玩第一人角度射击，多人在线角色扮演，或者俄罗斯方块。我们绝不在任何Torchwood的服务器上安装模拟人生。_

 

又或者不是。因为Gwen宣布她订婚了的时候Owen看起来是真的很高兴，而且给了Gwen一个很友好的拥抱。Nicholas也是。

那晚他偷偷地开了Rhys的档案来看，发现它标示只读——已经在另一个屏幕上打开了。他往在自己桌上的Mr. Jones望去。Mr. Jones正看着他。

“合情合理，”Nicholas说。“注意组里的事。”

“也许你值得加工资了，”Mr. Jones考虑道。

 

 

***

 

_我们绝对不跟任何我们不能证实是人类的生物发生性关系。_  
Jack的笔迹：Ianto，在我听来这很像外星恐惧症。非人类种族中也有很多非常吸引、完全可以建立床上关系的。  
修正：除非我们是Jack，Jack知道他在干什么 ~~而且反正你又阻止不了他。~~  
Jack的笔迹：别让我得教育你。 

 

到了第四周，Nicholas意识到外星生物 **到处都是** 。Tosh带他逛了圈Cardiff，指出四家各种由人形外星生物开的商店，和三个由外星生物伪装的人。

“但他们都被彻底清查过，是无害的，”她说。“他们基本上算是移民。”

“有没有过……不是无害的？”他问，Tosh突然看起来像过了糟糕一天的Mr. Jones。

“有一些，”她道。“不能太接近他们。”

Nicholas奇怪当外星生物到处都是的时候你怎么才能够不接近他们。

 

 

***

 

_我们不信任不死者。我们不带不死者四处转转。_

 

有时候Nicholas担心自己已经变得太擅长处理尸体了。

 

 

***

 

_我们不用Gwen的豆奶，即使我们没有奶油了又不够酷到喝黑咖啡。  
我们不会不问Ianto就借用他的车。我们有我们自己的车子。_

 

他的咖啡不是完美的，不过Mr. Jones很容忍。其他人几乎不会注意；他们只是想要热量和咖啡因。

“你在哪里学到泡咖啡的？”Nicholas问。

“咖啡吧。我十六岁时第一份工作。很好的地方，现在已经没了，”Mr. Jones道。“你呢？”

“你看过我的简历的。”

Mr. Jones笑了。“你的简历是你被雇用的原因。文库管理荣誉学位，加上在欧洲最好的服务学校的训练？如果你说你曾经是警校学员，我甚至都不需要面试了。”

Nicholas很感谢他提到这个话题，并且第无数次地疑心Mr. Jones是不是能听到他的思想。

“关于这个，sir，”他说。“我假设我可能需要一些武器训练？”

Gwen不知为何咯咯笑起来，Mr. Jones盯了她一眼。

“下星期吧，”他答道。

 

 

***

 

_**我们不对rift乱来。**  
Jack的笔迹：我们不对我们的上司 **或者** 同事开枪。_

 

不过Nicholas没能按计划得到他的武器训练，因为世界差点完蛋了。

那也没问题，因为他们阻止了它真的完蛋，Mr. Jones用袖子擦擦前额，Owen给Gwen的大腿缝了四针，Tosh说电脑会没事的。

“这经常发生吗？”Nicholas倒了威士忌递给他们。Mr. Jones告诫过他咖啡会有不够用的时候，他觉得现在就是那种时候了。

Tosh查看她的PDA。

“我们正准时。大约每四个星期，”她说。“这次谁赢了赌注？”

“你们对世界差点完蛋有赌注？”Nicholas出神地道。他意识到自己大概应该觉得被吓到。他才管不了。这工作 _太酷了_ 。

“Owen，”Ianto看也不看地回答。“他下了今天全天和明天的大部分。”

Nicholas想问谁赢了上一次，但有些什么让他打住了。

也许上一次世界完蛋就是Jack消失的时候。

 

 

***

 

_Gwen的笔迹：我们会留字告知如果我们打算失踪超过两小时，两天，两星期，两个月……  
Jack的笔迹：我们很抱歉。_

 

开跑车的河豚鱼。认真的。他会写一本书的，如果他觉得有任何人会相信他，还有Mr. Jones不会亲自把他暗杀掉的话。

Nicholas跟小组失去了一小段时间的通讯，不过他不担心；他每小时向Mr. Jones报告，如果联络不上，他们回来时Mr. Jones会通知他。所以他四处整理清洁，并留心注意停在一家酒吧外面的SUV。他在警方通信报告里看到酒吧里发生争执，底下是一条他熟记于心的编码。意思是“Torchwood在应付”。

“Nicholas。”

Nicholas按了按耳麦。“是的，Mr. Jones。”

“我们在路上了。大概十分钟到达。我们有两位客人同行。”

Ianto关闭通讯之前他听到一个男声，美国人，在后面说道“谁是Nicholas？”

Torchwood没有 _客人_ 。

Mr. Jones听起来很……紧绷。

Nicholas把事情联系起来想了想。他从咖啡机后面拿出那只没人用的有四道蓝色条纹的杯子。

他们到的时候他正把茶和咖啡端出来，出现的只有四个人。

“我以为——”他开口，但Tosh和Owen只是跑过他身边。Gwen停下来看看他，好像他是她所有担忧的原因一样，然后也跑了。Mr. Jones看来有些焦虑，不过还是流利地移动，握住Nicholas的手臂把他拉到一边。

“Captain Harkness回来了，”他说。“他会是穿蓝色大衣的那个——”他看到Nicholas托盘上的那只条纹杯子就停了下来，然后露出Nicholas从未见过的灿烂笑容。“做得好。穿红色外套的是Captain Hart。他是客人。礼貌对待，但绝不能信任。”

“哪里——”Nicholas开口，然后他听到隐形升降梯的声音，就省得说完整句了。“我该缺席一下吗，sir？”

“随时待命，” Mr. Jones把杯子从Nicholas的托盘移到Gwen桌上，拿走了托盘。

其他人大致站成一排，Mr. Jones端着托盘稍微站得前些；他们看起来像在等候检阅，Nicholas心想不知Captain的称呼到底有多军事化。他一直以为那是Captain of Torchwood。

升降梯上下来的两个男人好像从哪个化装舞会里跑出来的一样，但他们把衣服穿得挺合适。Captain Harkness比Nicholas想象的年轻多了，看上去像个动作片英雄。Captain Hart看上去像个讨厌鬼。

Nicholas从阴影里看着Captain Harkness踏下升降梯时Mr. Jones自动站到他身后右方。Captain Harkness彻底地解除Captain Hart的所有武装，把武器都放到Mr. Jones的托盘里。

他想着现在他们的Captain回来了，不知道Mr. Jones会不会永久地占据那个位置——Nicholas现在补充着的位置，领队身后的右方。

他想现在他已经不必要了，不知道自己会不会被解雇。

 

 

***

 

_未经授权的警用公共电话亭必须在到达前先行通知。  
Jack的笔迹： **我们说了** 我们很抱歉。_

 

Nicholas得把热饮端进会议室。Captain Harkness一直上下打量他好像他是只跑进来的流浪猫，Captain Hart一直上下打量他好像他是个诱人的调情邀请。他没有被要求参加会议（那没问题，他几乎从不参加会议，Gwen或者Mr. Jones会告诉他需要知道的事）但他正走出去时Captain Hart长长地吹了一声口哨，他僵了一下忍不住停了步。

“所以你们 _确实_ 有个金发男孩，”他说。“你属于谁的，漂亮男孩？”

Nicholas转身，不确定要怎么回答。

“我，”Mr. Jones简单地回道。两个Captain都转眼看Mr. Jones，Hart的神色像是觉得好玩，Harkness的神色像是觉得惊奇。“敢碰我的助手一下你就会为他咬得有多快吃惊，Captain Hart。”

“我喜欢会咬人的，”Captain Hart说。Nicholas觉得他自己脸红了。

“他咬你的时候你就不会喜欢了，”Mr. Jones回击。“可以了，Nicholas。”

那晚其余时候Nicholas小心不让自己碍事；小组再次出动，他收到一回Tosh的通讯，但是Mr. Jones和Captain Harkness都完全没有联络他。他当然也担心，不过还有清洁要做和报告要校对。

他不知道通讯系统被干扰了，直到他听到大门旋开然后——想着是Mr. Jones——没有准备好对付Captain Hart。

真正的问题是他还没有接受过武器训练，而Captain Hart开枪打了他的肩膀。

那真的很痛。

 

 

***

 

_我们不随便附和时空旅行的前搭档的主意。  
[Jack写的东西被擦掉的痕迹。] _

 

Owen给他包扎时其他人对付Captain Hart（他远远地听到某些关于Captain Harkness死不了的什么），然后就有个炸弹和手铐和十分钟时限，Nicholas正觉得这太过头了，突然全部人又都跑了。

他试着联络他们的耳麦，然后他们的手机，可都只能听到杂音。Cardiff没被炸上天所以他觉得所有事大概都还好，但还是过了一个小时才得到小组的消息。

“是Nicholas吗？”那个平顺的美国口音在他耳边说道。

“Captain Harkness。能听到你还活着真好，sir，”Nicholas放松下来。

“我也一样。肩膀怎么样？”

“只是轻伤，sir。”他犹豫了一下。“Mr. Jones在那儿吗？”

一声轻笑。“对。上来吧，我们在广场上。我要带你们两个去吃早餐。我从Ianto那里听到了不少你的事。”

Nicholas奇怪到底见鬼的发生了什么，还有Mr. Jones什么时候有 _空_ 跟Captain Harkness谈到像Nicholas这种小事。不过早餐就是早餐。

他们在一家Captain Harkness发誓有全星球最好的炒蛋的餐馆里坐下；Mr. Jones坐一边，Nicholas在他对面，Captain大大地微笑着在他们中间伸展开来。那个微笑没有传到他的眼里。

“两个漂亮的男人和一顿热饭，”他说，Nicholas瞅了瞅Mr. Jones。Mr. Jones对那句话沉着平静地毫无反应；显然Captain就是这样的。“生活真美好。”

他往前靠靠向Nicholas转过身来。“那么，你是我们新来的总管。Ianto说你很有用处。”

Nicholas犹豫地笑了笑。Captain Harkness不知怎地感觉很巨大，感染力似乎能影响到整个空间。“是，Captain，我尽量帮忙。”

“你喜欢为Torchwood工作？”

“非常喜欢，sir。”

“老叫我sir是怎么回事？”Captain Harkness转向Mr. Jones道。“你教他的？”

“他进来就是这样的，”Mr. Jones回答。“没法让他不叫我Mr. Jones。当然那对我的自尊很有好处。”

“你对性骚扰怎么想？”Captain Harkness转回头问Nicholas。他的手放到Nicholas膝上，换了别的任何人这么做会是个让人很不舒服的举动，但是他就……不会。

迟些时候Mr. Jones会对他说，“Jack就是那样的，”而Nicholas会同意。现在，他迎上Captain Harkness深蓝的双眼，微笑。

“如果我有遇到的话我会让你知道，”他说，Captain Harkness大笑起来。

“我们留下他吧，”他对Mr. Jones道。

Nicholas不知该怎么描述Mr. Jones的表情。但是他不需要去描述，因为他自己也能感觉到：Captain Harkness很大、很吵、很美国人，他满嘴食物地说话，他显然毫无羞耻地在追求Mr. Jones，他完全没有私人范围的概念，而同他相处半小时后Nicholas已经很乐意为了他被只Weevil狠揍。

 

 

***

 

_我们不嗅 **任何** 共振器， **特别** 是亚乙醚的。_

 

Captain Harkness住在Hub里。这得花些时间习惯，因为除了Mr. Jones，最经常待在那儿的就是Nicholas。但也不是真的有多困扰，因为Captain是由Mr. Jones亲自照顾的。有了Mr. Jones绝对可靠的指导，Nicholas发现自己轻而易举地跟上一种新的节奏，在Captain周围和跟他一起工作。Captain Harkness说叫他Jack，可是Nicholas每次尝试都结结巴巴地叫不出口，所以过了一会儿他就不再试了。

整个小组都很敬慕Captain，这一点很明显。他们会跟他吵架、对他大喊大叫，偶尔还会有能把你冻在座位上的眼神（Captain很明显是个上校，他 _肯定_ 有过从军经验）可是他们爱他。Nicholas只是tea boy，因此他觉得相当安全。再说Mr. Jones基本上等于给他套上项圈了；如果Captain生起气来的话Mr. Jones会保护他的。

Nicholas爱他们全部，即使Owen也是，但是他最喜欢的是Mr. Jones。他也爱Captain的，可是他有一点害怕去爱那个人。

现在Amy有时候会抱怨他花那么多时间在工作上，不过Nicholas知道她有朋友可以见、有地方可以去、有事可以做，她会好的。

 

 

***

 

_要死的时候，我们会尽量不把血弄到SUV里面。_

 

他们追捕外星密探回来时Nicholas正在停车场等着，然后他看见Captain在乘客座位上苍白地流着血，肤色灰暗。他的咖啡全洒在水泥地上了。

“Nicholas，”Mr. Jones说。“过来一下。”

Nicholas帮忙把Captain扶出来，身体已经冷了，还有那么多的血。这不公平；他才刚认识他，现在Mr. Jones又要变回悲伤而安静还有Gwen会哭而Nicholas都不知道自己有没有足够的面纸。

Captain安放好在验尸台上，衬衫被脱掉（还穿着裤子，但那也染透了血）之后，Mr. Jones转向他。

“有些关于Jack的事你该知道一下，”他说。

然后Captain吸气。

Nicholas花了两小时才停止发抖。Captain似乎觉得那很有趣。

 

 

***

 

_我们不用Ianto的螺丝起子工具套装来试着撬开锁着的箱子。他们锁着显然是有原因的。  
Gwen的笔迹：抗拒不了摆在面前的谜。我会买套新的给你。_

 

看着Captain，Nicholas有时候会好奇，不知他追到Mr. Jones没有。

毕竟Mr. Jones并不像是很努力地在逃。

 

 

***

 

_我们不叫Rhys做Tonto，Robin或者Arthur。_

 

Nicholas认为Rhys是个好人，也很聪明；他无法想象让Amy看见这一切的话她不会彻底地竭斯底里一通。还有他替Gwen挨了颗子弹真的很棒，虽然所有人都同意Gwen大概应该挨她自己的子弹，现在是二十一世纪什么什么的。

所有的兴奋刺激（还有Gwen又冲Captain发作了一顿，这已经变成一个恼人的惯例了）都过去之后，Nicholas看出Mr. Jones累了，于是要他回家。Mr. Jones _不_ 想离开，但是Nicholas很坚持，并说他可以应付Captain一个晚上没问题。

“应付我，嗯？”Mr. Jones一走Captain就问道。 _该死_ 。“你要怎么应付我，Nicholas？”

不过Nicholas有准备的。

“我相信，sir，我应该接受一些武器训练，”他大胆地道。Captain脸上大大的笑容，加上Gwen之前的咯咯笑，已经足够让他明白所需要知道的全部。“我听说你在这方面很有专长。”

在射击场里Captain教他怎么装弹；他很高兴知道Nicholas已经懂得怎么清枪了：有天深夜其他人都回家之后Mr. Jones教他的。Captain温暖的双手裹住Nicholas的，给他示范怎么拿枪，怎么开火。Nicholas完全打偏了。

“这儿，像这样，”Captain边说边用一只手稳住他的手臂。另一只手让他困窘地环上他的腰，把他们的身体贴到一起。

他相当肯定Captain的裤袋里没有装枪。那意味着Captain一定是非常高兴见到他。

不过很奇怪的，即使这样也还是完全没有不恰当的举止。Captain一直在碰触他的手臂和肩膀，但是他并没有乱摸，甚至没有别有用心的轻抚。他的气息暖暖地呼在Nicholas的耳边，但是他从来没有咬或者舔或者亲吻一下。是的，有另一个男人的勃起顶着他的臀部，但是除此之外没有戳刺、什么都没有。也许那 _是_ 支枪呢。

训练结束时Captain Harkness看起来更快活了些。Nicholas谢了他，清好枪，锁好门，回到家，然后——仍然带着火药的味道——抓住Amy把她拉进卧室。

好得简直天摇地动，无可形容的性爱。是他有生以来最棒的一次。

第二天早晨他意识到昨晚Amy本来是有计划的。甩了他的计划。她在吃早餐时甩了他并说她要搬回Edinburgh的时候他意识到这一点。

至少公寓还是他的。

 

 

***

 

_我们会尊重Owen想成为素食者的愿望，不会在他没看见的时候往他的辣酱里放牛肉。_

 

他不确定他真的可以跟他们中的任何一个提到Amy甩了他。

Owen首先就被排除掉，虽然他确实觉得Owen会带他出去喝酒，帮他用酒精淹死他的不幸。另一方面，那会发生在好几个小时无休止的嘲弄之后，而Nicholas不肯定自己能够应付得来。他有 _想_ 告诉Owen，这让他惊奇，因为总的来说Owen可不是他在地球上最喜欢的人。

Tosh对电脑最行，比她对人强多了；她不会知道要对他说什么好的，他还是宁愿不要承受她的为难。

Gwen会拍拍他抱抱他，而他不想被人拍拍抱抱。过去这几个星期他几乎没见Amy几次，现在他发现虽然自己觉得难过，却也没有多伤心。Amy感觉是那么……平凡无奇，在他经历过Torchwood的一切之后。

Mr. Jones……不。Captain也一样。

所以他整天安静地工作，不提到它，希望没人会注意到。

晚餐时分Captain一手拉住他让他停下。

“甩了你，嗯？”他并不特别同情地问。Nicholas对着他目瞪口呆。“我也试过。我知道那表情看起来是什么样的。 **OWEN！** ”

Nicholas闭上眼。

“ **干嘛？** ”Owen大叫回来。

“ **NICHOLAS被甩了。带他出去。** ”

大家都在盯着他看。Nicholas想在地上钻个洞跳进去永远不出来了。Owen从医务室里上来。

“好吧，不过你付帐，”他对Nicholas说。就这么着Captain就解决了他的问题。

“好，”Nicholas微弱地同意道。

Owen对他咧开嘴。“现在，重大问题。你现在是，Nicholas，又或者一直都是，异性恋的吗？”

“你们这些人和你们的标记！”

“来吧Jeeves，”Owen说，盖过Captain的话头。Nicholas已经听过Captain的那个演讲了。“只喜欢女生？对男生有兴趣？两样都行？”

Nicholas从眼角瞅瞅其他人。

“两样都行？”他冒险道。Captain对他眨了眨眼。

“ **同性恋酒吧** ，”Tosh和Gwen异口同声，各自捉住他一边手臂。

她们把他拖出去时Nicholas越过自己肩膀对Mr. Jones做了个 _救救我_ 的口形。可Mr. Jones只是大大一笑然后挥挥手。

大坏蛋。

 

 

***

 

_Gwen的笔迹：我们尽量避免用电击枪打别人的头。  
我们不知道Gwen在说什么。_

 

结果酒吧还是挺好玩的。Tosh整晚盯着Owen看，Owen一边对安心于自己的男子气概唠叨个不停一边赶走为数不少的追求者。Gwen喝有很多水果在里面的冷饮，Nicholas收到第四还是第五个电话号码之后觉得自己非常、非常有魅力。他不会打电话给他们的；他不是那种人。但能得到那种注意感觉真好。

如果Tosh不是那么明显地迷着Owen的话他会试试追她看看的。

那晚结束时他把他们三个各自塞进出租车里送走，然后自己独自在夜晚清冷的气息中走路回家。

那是一个很好的晚上。

次日他早早起床上班去，他们三个到的时候治宿醉的药已经在等着了。

 

 

***

 

_未经许可我们不看别人的报告，电脑屏幕，或者日记。_

 

Nicholas知道Retcon有一个弱点：你可以触发记忆，如果你努力的话甚至可以设定一个触发点。一旦他们全都忘记Adam应该就会死了，所以他对于一边盯着Captain的大衣一边在脑海里一遍又一遍地重现整个周末好让自己第二天见到Captain时就会记起一切完全不觉得内疚。

星期一下午Captain把他叫进去。

“你记得我们的过去两天去了哪？”他问。

“记得，”Nicholas承认，虽然他不知道Captain是怎么知道的。记忆在他眼前展开来，像一集他看过但没有参与的电视剧。他可以看到Owen穿着那件傻气的开领衫，像只小狗一样追着Tosh到处转；他可以看到Mr. Jones眼里有某种他解释不了的黑暗。他可以看到Tosh热情地亲吻Adam，即使现在他都想狠揍Adam一顿，为了他对Tosh，对他们所有人所做的事。他可以看到Gwen，迷失而困惑，戴着一个她从没见过的男人的订婚戒指。他可以看到Adam以为对他们（也许只除了Mr. Jones）最好的是些什么。

他可以看到Gwen向他求爱，说她会永远爱他，那大概是Adam想让Gwen快乐的尝试。

他可以看到他自己，几乎完全没变，但升任成外勤组员，而Mr. Jones退回去当管家。Adam不认识他。Adam什么都不知道。

他非常憎恨Adam。

“你能告诉我们发生了什么吗？”Captain问。“你能告诉我们为什么你记得吗？”

“我想最好还是不要说，”Nicholas静道。他知道这可能会引起一阵Captain的怒气发作，但Captain只是微微地笑了笑。那一刻，Nicholas知道自己可以毫不犹豫地叫他Jack了。

在那个暗了灯光的房间里——Gwen以不同的方式爱着Rhys和Jack，Owen被他母亲的残酷所折磨，Tosh和她对数学的深爱，Mr. Jones和他对目的的需要，他对Jack的需要。Nicholas，和他在Torchwood的第一天，就爱上它所有的一切。

“我的年纪足够大到知道什么时候不去问了，”Jack说。“你可以守住这个秘密吗？”

是的。Nicholas可以。

 

 

***

 

_**我们不对Ianto扔Singularity Scalpel。** _

 

Nicholas见到Martha Jones的那一刻就迷上她了。她美丽、才华出众、诙谐而机智、顽强又忠诚。她 _棒极了_ 。他只想拉过她就来个吻。他从Jack身上推断这也许并非不寻常的反应。Jack看上去也像是想拉过她就来个吻。

那真的很棒，因为Nicholas知道Martha对他来说是高不可攀到再过一百万年也没可能，所以那就像在看一件绝妙的艺术品。太美了。

Tosh为这事揶揄他。Nicholas不在乎。他发现自己开始有种他觉得跟Jack有些相似的能力了：老练地开始和结束爱慕。

他热切地期待知道他爱上的下一个会是谁。

 

 

***

 

_Owen的笔迹：我们不记恨 **偶然** 发生的几乎肢解事故。_

 

Owen被带回Hub里的时候没有人哭。好像他们不相信这发生了。他们苍白而沉默，没有人哭。

Nicholas轻轻地推开Mr. Jones，自己替上他的位置，帮Martha把担架抬出来，把Owen推到医务室里。他认识Owen没有其他人那么久，这应该由他来做。

他们两个小心地静默着给他脱掉衣服，其他人围在一处低声说着话。Jack没有跟他们一起回来。他不知道Jack去了哪里。

他自己替Owen清洗，告诉Martha她不是一定要待在这里。他清洗的时候稍微哭了一下。那没问题。Owen会说他安心于自己的男子气概。

 

 

***

 

_Martha有男朋友的。是的，现在还有。是的，_ **现在还有** 。  
Martha的笔迹：如果我没有的话我还是会先找Ianto。  
谢谢你，Martha。 

 

Nicholas害怕死亡，不过那是不可避免的，因此他并不花多少精力去想。他更害怕变老，失去肌肉的力量和关节的灵活。

但他还是留在医院里陪着Martha和她可怕的皱纹，让Mr. Jones赶去帮助Tosh，在Jack在他耳边要求的同时努力再努力试着找到答案。混乱和尖叫和Tosh在诅咒和Jack在诅咒然后突然一片寂静。

“Jack？”他问道。“Tosh？Owen？Mr. Jones？”

寂静。

“任何人？”

然后一只手抓住他，他尖叫着转过身——是Martha，她没事了——他大笑然后吻她，她回吻，然后她完全尴尬地脸红了。

老天，她真是个美女。他能吻她真是太好了。

而现在他们有活要干了。

 

 

***

 

_重申：我们不信任不死者也不带他们到处逛。Torchwood Three的重要目标之一就是减少不死者的年度计数。  
Owen的笔迹：滚蛋，Jones。_

 

“他在下面多久了？”Nicholas问。Jack站在码头上拿着一只秒表；Owen在湾岸某处的水里，死不了。

“大约十分钟，”Jack回答。

“我该拿些毛巾来吧？”

“对。也许再拿个桶来装海水。”

“真可爱。”

“慢慢来不急，”Nicholas走过广场的时候Jack加道，“Owen穿着湿裤子很性感。”

Nicholas窃笑。你的同事之一死了却还是个不折不扣的讨厌鬼会让你很难严肃对待死亡。

 

 

***

 

_当Ianto在我们的耳机里呼叫我们的时候我们马上回答。  
我们不对儿童书籍做不恰当的评论。_

 

这是Nicholas不再叫他Mr. Jones的经过。

Owen对Mr. Jones发了很多脾气，对Nicholas也是，因为他为着这个“死了”的事被降级到二等公民。因为不知道什么理由（Gwen说是跟Mr. Jones开枪打了Owen有关系，Nicholas觉得她在骗他）Owen和Mr. Jones彼此有某种根深蒂固的敌意存在着，如果你不陷在他们两军交战的炮火之间待一边看还挺有趣的。总之Owen基本上把Mr. Jones当沙包用，Mr. Jones就让他那么做，而Owen只有在注意到Nicholas的时候才把自己的挫败发泄到他身上。

“你想去喝一杯吗？”Mr. Jones问他，在Owen大骂着关于蠢人和他们的蠢脉搏跑掉之后。Nicholas，对Owen突然从混蛋变成疯狂咆哮的混蛋有点晕乎，绝对想去喝一杯。“我知道有家店。Jack埋头在研究这事里，拉不动他的。他会看着Rift的了。”

“死亡，那让你害怕吗？”酒保去拿他们的酒——Nicholas的是一杯啤酒，Mr. Jones的是苏格兰威士忌——时Nicholas问。

“让我害怕的并不完全是死亡，”Mr. Jones沉思道。“我是说，不是我的。”

“其他人的死亡让你害怕？”

“事情是……”Mr. Jones的指尖在吧台上划着圈。“问题在于，在我们这行里，没人会好好地死。Jack以前的副手——Gwen的前任——她死了三四次才不再爬起来，到那时候我都提议在她的冰柜上加把锁了。”

“S. Costello，对吗？”Nicholas问。

“对，Suzie。她最后发疯了。”

“死之前还是之后？”

Mr. Jones叹气。“之前。然后当然还有Jack。对他我甚至都没在数了。现在又有Owen。还有——”他突然停住。看看Nicholas。看看他的酒。一口喝干。Nicholas耐心地等着；他擅长等待。

“我的女友，我说过死了的那个。她也是Torchwood。她在Canary Wharf被杀了。但是她没有……然后——”他又再停下。“那时候她真的被杀了，她的精神，曾经的那个她。但是她的身体还活着，很难看到她其实已经死了。Jack杀了那个。杀了她的身体。两次。让我自由了。”

他揉揉前额。“我花了几个月才完全了解，才弄明白要怎么伤心。可她早已经死了。而我不能——把这怪在Jack身上。或者其他人。我必须得相信她是死了。否则我就是在跟谋杀她的那个人上床。”

啊。所以Jack终于还是追到Mr. Jones了。或者也许他早就被追到了。Nicholas想起Jack回来之前他有多不快乐。

“所以你可以看到为什么死亡对我们来说是个谜，”他的声音明亮而脆弱。

“Ianto，”Nicholas说。他现在必须是Ianto。只能这样。“听着，伙计，我真的很抱歉。”

Ianto摇摇头。“不，我才该抱歉。没理由提起来的。Lisa和Jack和整个——”

“去它妈的Torchwood？”Nicholas轻快地说。又一杯威士忌推到Ianto双手前。

“敬去它妈的Torchwood，”Ianto郑重道，跟他碰杯。

 

 

***

 

_把僵尸大战生存指南放在Owen的桌子上一点都不有趣 ~~，Gwen~~ 。_

 

有天晚上在他的公寓里，Nicholas意识到，并不真的是你不会离开Torchwood。是Torchwood永远不会离开你。现在他的书架上都是各种各样的历史书和武器指南和科技论文，还有几本Jack推荐的关于地外生命和时空物理的书。他的冰箱堆满了简易食品，因为你永远不知道Hub里什么时候会呼叫。他不再看科幻剧了，绝大多数时候他看新闻。他几乎完全不带人回家了，虽然他可以那么做，但是现在要普通地聊天也变得困难。

Tosh说这是值得的，为了保护人类。Gwen说这是值得的，因为必须有人去做。Owen说这才不值得可你总得赚你的工资（这是说谎的，但他怀疑真话会伤Owen太深）。跟Jack提起的时候Jack以奇异的眼神瞧着他。Ianto说他还在想。

Nicholas认为Torchwood是思考者的麻药。因为还有别的什么工作能够跟这相比呢？

 

 

***

 

_Jack的笔迹：从现在开始，一出现外星致孕的迹象就必须开始强制产假。产假必须在医务室或者禁闭间里度过。  
Owen的笔迹：特别是男性。_

 

Nicholas以为自己会是去给Gwen买条新裙子的那个，但是Ianto坚持该他去。他说他父亲是个裁缝。Nicholas当然不会跟他争。

他留在Hub里，Jack和Ianto和Owen跑去阻止婚礼并追杀外星生物之后还在一直监察着事情发展。那晚Jack在通讯里对他说他可以走了；Jack听起来很快活，不过语调里隐隐透着一种醉醺醺的伤感，让Nicholas忍不住想着Jack是不是在宴会上喝多了。

第二天早晨Hub的地板上有彩纸碎。Nicholas不声不响地把它们扫走了。

Gwen在蜜月里给他寄了张很漂亮的明信片。

 

 

***

 

_我们不对外星生物或者我们相信是外星生物的无辜 ~~父母~~ 路人发表不必要的攻击性言论。_

 

他对他的床伴说，“这是我的手提。如果它响，我们在做什么或者在哪里都无关紧要。我马上得赶去。”

有些人明白。有些人说他们明白，但当他在接吻途中停下来接电话他们就生气了。有些人觉得他是个烂人，把他甩了。

也许他们是对的。

但是当他的手提响的时候，他马上就赶去。

 

 

***

 

_我们不问Ianto要混合CD。他不会“spin like a mofo”，我们接受他并不觉得这事有趣。  
我们不觉得在Tosh没看见的时候给她的电脑装上Matrix屏保很好玩。_

 

Nicholas理论上知道Ianto和Jack一起外出以及……一起做些什么，就像是一对，实际上就 _是_ 一对，而那在每个层面上感觉都很诡异。首先Jack像是有十亿岁了，而Ianto只比Nicholas大一年。第二，Ianto的上一个女友死得很可怕和Jack完全死不了这点简直是心理学家的美梦。第三，Jack是他上司。第四，显然他们有些约会跟猎捕Weevil有关。

但更诡异的，他心想，是在酒吧里喝一杯然后转身不经意地瞄到你的上司和 _他的_ 上司在舞池里的其他情侣中间一起跳舞。有点疯狂地，他的第一个想法是Jack大概是领舞的那个，还有跳舞绝对是Jack的主意。

Jack的大衣和外套都脱掉了，松紧带垂到裤子上，他在笑。Ianto没穿外套，袖子卷了起来，不过还穿着西服背心。他的头发乱了。

Nicholas有时候奇怪其他人怎么想，但出于对Ianto的尊重或者对Jack的爱他们不讨论这件事。很早之前他就学到在Hub里没有秘密，但是这件事，他们不提。

那真可惜，因为这让Ianto快乐、让Jack的双眸闪亮，他希望其他人都能看到。

 

 

***

 

_一听见任何不连续的音乐声（特别是管风琴）我们就会马上对Jack发出警示。如果我们是Jack，我们会对其他所有人发出警示。  
我们没有一个会说Polari，Jack，我们也没有一个想要学。_

 

对付了Night Travelers之后，Jack兴高采烈于他们救了那一个小男孩。这个，在Nicholas来看，并不是值得那么兴奋的事。“嘿孩子！你还活着！不过你全家都死了！”

但他想Jack的注意力是集中在任何好事上。

Ianto很安静，实际上也许那就是为什么Jack那么吵闹。他留下滚轮放映机，放上一部老电影，一部不同的电影——Marx Brothers。Owen去了他晚上通常去的地方，Gwen回家陪Rhys，不过他们和Tosh留下来，喝着热可可边看电影边笑。

“那是一种完全不同的语言，”当无可避免地讨论到那个关于他们以前做的工作的话题时Jack说。“我跟戏班子旅行的时候，他们有旅行艺人们的语言——充满了法语和意大利语。”

“Polari，”Tosh咕哝。

"O vada mi bona omi, the feely omi, the bona riah, the fantabulosa paliasse and leucoddy,"* Jack说，一只手搁在Ianto肩膀上。Ianto倚着他睡着了，鼻子靠在Tosh肩上。Tosh的脸压在Ianto的头发上，她也睡过去了。"Vada the dolly dona, tosheroon worth of savvy to spare."**  
（*：[指Ianto] 看看我漂亮的男孩，我年轻的男孩，他美丽的头发，他美丽的身体。  
**：[指Tosh] 看看我漂亮的小女人，十二分的聪明能干。）

Nicholas挑起眉。Jack看看他。

"And the bona eek of the new omiette. Charper his eek; charper his dolly drag, his lallies in those bethnals. A feele in the lattie of the butch omis, but savvy as the soleil."* Jack再度把头往后仰。"Dove all my bona palones and omis, nish a naph barnet or dull ogle in the lattie."**  
（*：[指Nicholas] 还有这个新来的孩子。看看他的脸，他可爱的衣服，他穿着牛仔裤的长腿。一个跟着大孩子们一起玩的小孩子，但如同太阳一般明亮。  
**：[指全部人] 我爱我所有的人，他们之中没有一个糟糕的脑袋或者迟钝的眼睛。）

“你说得很流利——Polari？”Nicholas问。Jack没抬头地点了点。“好漂亮。我以前从来没听过。”

“那么多的语言，”Jack深思道。“来了又去，存在而消亡……”

“我们留住我们能留的，”Nicholas说，只是在指Tosh的语言程序。

Jack闭上眼睛。

 

 

***

 

_我们不吃Tosh的午餐。那是Tosh的午餐，所以，不管我们有多饿，我们不吃Tosh的午餐。除非，当然了，我们是Tosh。_

 

Nicholas数不清他给小组订过多少次午饭和晚餐了，但他敢说Jubilee Pizza的帐单都是他们在付。他甚至都不 _喜欢_ 他们的披萨，不过他喜欢他们的快送女孩。

加上他一个，Ianto和Tosh偶尔能够说服Owen-Gwen-Jack组点烤肉或者咖哩，不过不是很经常。Nicholas猜测作为 **打电话订餐的那一个** 赋予他能够自行决定他们吃什么的至高权力，但他知道那是一项他必须永不滥用的特权。

他递过碟子和饮品，分派好披萨盒子。餐桌上没有等级；每个人都随便找一个位置就坐，唯一的规矩是Jack总是坐在首位。这回空位是在Owen和Jack中间。Owen的碟子上也放了块披萨，只是装个样子。

Jack已经在塞着满嘴的香肠说话，显然过了一百四十岁之后餐桌礼仪就没用处了。Nicholas在他旁边坐下，拿了一大块蒜烤面包和一小片披萨。

“看着，我发现一个Tosh可以玩的派对新把戏，”Jack说，指指她。“圆周率的小数点后第三十七位。”

“一，”Tosh回道，看起来挺高兴的。

“第十五位？”

“六。”

“第六乘以八位。”

“七。”

“我们怎么知道她说得对不对？”Nicholas问Owen。

“我知道的话就见鬼了，”Owen回答。

“某些情况下那才是重点，”Jack说。

Nicholas迷惑地看看他。

“只要你说得又快又自信，没人会去想那是不是真的，”Jack的眼神像在某个遥远的地方。一眨眼间他又回来了。“Tosh知道圆周率的一千位。”

“小意思，”Tosh低声道。

Nicholas看着Jack看着他的小组。不需要向任何人负责一定非常寂寞。

“第六十九，”Nicholas冲口而出。Gwen呛了一口可乐，Tosh脸红了，Owen大笑起来。Ianto在盯着他看，Jack在盯着Tosh看。

“我不——”

“哈！”Jack一指。

“七！”

 

 

***

 

_Gwen的笔迹：不许在温室里做爱。  
那没多大用处的，Gwen。_

 

Nicholas很可以玩个整晚然后准时回去工作，但有些夜晚哪个人都会想念Torchwood。医务室里静默的灯光或者电脑四周的黑暗或者阴影中的沙发或者温室或者档案库。Nicholas也很可以整晚留下工作的。

即使如此，一个人还是需要喝茶的小息时间的，也不妨去问问看Jack要不要也喝点。

他看到温室里有个人影于是就顺着走廊过去了，脑子里除了不知Jack要不要喝茶以外什么都没想；他没敲就推开了门，因为毕竟那是 _温室_ 嘛。

“Jack，我在想你要不要……”他没声了。

Jack的臀部很棒。Ianto没他想的那么瘦。

噢。那是Ianto的手在Jack的裤子里。还有那是Jack的脸埋在Ianto的颈间，还有Ianto的眼睛大而深暗地盯着Nicholas，还有Jack抬起头。

Nicholas想不到该做什么好。这很好笑而又很美。Jack甚至一点都不尴尬——就像是为了证明那个，他的臀部动了动。Ianto看上去像跑了一半的魂。

“过五分钟在厨房里有茶喝，”Nicholas听到他自己说道。Jack笑起来，不过那笑声不像其他人在这种时候会有的那么尖锐。好像他只是被逮到在玩电子游戏还是什么的。

五分钟后有茶喝了。还有Ianto，穿好了衣服，和Jack，衬衫扣子敞开着，裤子低低地挂在腰上。

“你该告诉我们你还在档案库里，”Jack接过一杯茶。“我们会要你给我们裁判裸体捉迷藏的。”

“作弊，他 _老是_ 作弊，”Ianto认命地道。

“多一个人也没问题哦，”Jack低声说。那应该是个玩笑。那听上去像调戏。Well，那是Jack。他念个预算报告听上去也会像调戏的。

Nicholas瞧瞧Ianto，他看起来完全不为所动。不过Jack回来之后吻过不少人，而Ianto也见过不少的那些吻。他奇怪Ianto到底是太想要了呢，还是只是学会了不去在意。

又或者那是不是让他兴奋。知道Captain是他的，其他所有人都只能浅尝一下。真的有人 _能_ 那么安心吗？

Jack从他的杯沿上瞅着Nicholas。

“回去了？”他问Ianto。“还有事做。”

“好，”Ianto回答。他经过的时候对Nicholas笑了笑。

几分钟后Gwen进来时，Nicholas在她上楼梯前拉住她的手臂。

“是我就不会去，”他低声说。

“我得跟他谈——”

“他不是一个人。”

Gwen低低头让步了。

“你桌子上有个包裹，”Nicholas告诉她。“之前看到的。”

Gwen取了包裹走了；Nicholas待在楼梯附近安静地喝他的茶。既然他们不介意，他干嘛要介意呢？

（楼上，虽然Nicholas听不见，Jack在Ianto的唇间笑道。

“不，说真的，我们可以留下他吗？”）

 

 

***

_门的存在是为了让人敲。乖乖地敲门，就能把麻烦扼杀在摇篮里。_

Jack总是不时需要打压一下哪个组员。他是Captain，有时候组员越界了，就需要被轻轻推回去他们的位置。那很合理。

Nicholas只是从没见过对象是Ianto。

他被困住了，因为他正拿着个档案在要去问Jack的途中听到他们说话然后躲进了Jack的办公室门后朝走廊一边的空隙里，现在他可以听见办公室里的一切，而且如果试着动一动的话就会被发现。

“我信任你，”Jack在大叫着。“Ianto，我信任你，而每次——”

“你别敢，”Ianto在 _低吼_ ，那比Jack大叫还可怕。“你别敢对我提到Lisa。在你对我们那么做之后。也别把那个背叛跟这事相比。这是小事，这 _什么都不是_ ！”

“告诉我怎么不同了！你知道，然后你告诉她了，然后这整件事就糟了。你甚至没——你怎么能以为你不会被发现？”

“我没有！我知道我会被发现，我也知道你会大叫，然后也许你终于会他妈的 _听我说_ ！”

Nicholas能听到Jack粗重的呼吸声。他完全没有概念他们在吵什么。

“你想要我听？我在听了，”Jack说。又是沉默。“来吧，Ianto，直说了。”

“你认为什么事都不会变，因为你一直守着它活了那么久，一直守了好几十年，”Ianto的声音又低又紧。“你认为我们还是一样的。我们小小的史前文明大脑从三十年代就没变过。闭嘴安静——他们没那么笨。”

Nicholas咧了咧嘴。Jack收集了大量的宣传海报，那一张就挂在他墙上。他可以想象Ianto就在指着它。

“可我们跟他们不一样，Jack！你不能以你领导他们的方式来带领我们。你把我们平静的生活里挑出来的——那些日子里我们已经被训练好为自己发问和思考，然后你期待当你说不的时候我们就会像士兵一样乖乖闭嘴往前开步走。但我们不是那样的。”

Jack回以更多顽固的沉默。

“那种方式行不通的。现在已经行不通了。如果你甚至只是 _假装_ 关心一下她的调查，如果你假装告诉她一些半真半假的事实她就会满意了！为什么你不能让她做她的项目？她会找到什么，Jack？她会把自己忙得精疲力尽什么都找不到然后事情就过去了。或者你可以告诉她一切，如果她不是害怕得快歇斯底里了她也许能明白。”

“帮我做决定不是你的位置。”

“不。我的位置是当你做了 _蠢_ 决定时告诉你。你的位置是考虑一下我有时候可能是 _对_ 的！”

一阵悉索然后撞在门边碰地一声，Nicholas以为Jack终于忍不住气对Ianto动手了，但是再次开口的是Ianto。

“你想要我直说，Jack？”他粗声道。“那么好好听着。表现得好像你在藏着什么，我们就绝对，绝对会找出来。因为你挑的都是聪明人。所以这该死的是你的错，Jack。不是我的。”

Jack哼出一口气，然后又一口。Nicholas十二万分希望他能尽快逃脱。

然后Jack轻笑一声。

“那么我们到底要不要利用一下这面墙？”

Torchwood里任何人都知道那意味着Jack输了，因为Jack输的时候就是那么做的。他转换话题。转到性上去。

Nicholas在想着他们大概在接吻的时候冒险逃开，而且显然成功了。

接下来的几天Jack比平常更多话，讲故事，对大家笑，甚至捉住Nicholas问问他过得怎么样。

Gwen很安静，而且奇怪地乖顺。

***

_Jack的笔迹：考虑一下当Jack说不的时候，也许是有理由的。_  
考虑一下有些理由比其它的更无理。  
Jack的笔迹：考虑一下失业。  
考虑一下我的 ~~屁股~~ 咖啡。 

听到那次争吵几周后的一个早上，Nicholas在Gwen的沙发上醒过来。那很奇怪，因为他敢肯定昨晚他带了某人回他自己的公寓的。

他也 _相当_ 肯定那个某人不是Jack——Jack正坐在沙发上，Nicholas的头枕着他的大腿。

他试着想动的时候他的身体尖叫着抗议，他的头也在痛。

“别动，”Jack说，一只手按在他头上。“你很安全。”

Nicholas不动了。那一刻只有他们两人，Nicholas还睡眼惺松，Jack的手轻轻放在Nicholas头上，他的腿暖暖地垫在Nicholas的脸颊旁边。就这么过了一会儿。

Jack稍微动了动时Nicholas终于说话了。

“什么日……”他口齿不清地道。“今天几号了？”

“二十四号星期一，”Jack说。那真笨，昨晚是二十一号星期五……

“发生什么事了？”他重复。Jack沉默不语，手指轻轻抚着他的头发。Nicholas等着，缓缓地感觉自己身上的每一根肌腱；腿没事，不过肚子和胸部都在发酸，还有呼吸也会痛。他看看自己的手，在他面前搁在Jack的腿上。手腕上有红印子，前臂内侧有处看起来是烧伤的地方。

“我不希望你再问我那个问题，”Jack说。“因为如果你问的话我就会告诉你，而你不知道比较好。”

Nicholas慢慢地坐起身，Jack的手扶住他的肩膀在帮着他。

“我做了什么吗？”他迟疑地问。“我是不是——”

“不，”Jack回答。Jack在看着他的双眼是冷冷的蓝，像鸟一样——什么也不泄露，如钢铁般坚硬——但他的声音让人安心，甚至是充满了感情的。“你没有做错任何事，Nicholas。”

“可今天是星期一——”

“你被retcon了。”Jack说，然后修正。“我们给你用了retcon。”

Nicholas再也没有得知在他身上发生了什么事。他相信星期天晚上他一定是到了 _无法_ 同意或者反对使用retcon的地步，还有Jack真的确实认为这么做最好而其他人都同意。他相信某人认为他可以为他们打开Torchwood的大门，也许折磨他了，显然用了什么又粗又重的东西打他，绝对造成了他头皮上的那些电极烧伤。他相信这个某人是地下室的那具新尸体，当编录那些真的应该是Nicholas的工作时还是由Ianto接手的那个。

他相信这大概是Torchwood套在他脖子上的项圈扣死的最后一下。

未来的夜里他会不受创伤困扰地熟睡。白天他会工作，身体上带着伤但精神上没有。如果他问的话Jack或者Ianto都会告诉他，但是他从来不问。他从Gwen的错误中学乖了。

不过在这一刻，他斜了Jack一眼。

“他妈的永远不许再给我retcon。”

Jack的眼里仍然满是冷硬。但他点了头，然后在气氛更紧绷之前Rhys出现了，穿着一件粉红色的浴袍，头发还是湿漉漉的。

“Hi-ya。Gwen刚起来。要吃吐司吗？”Rhys问，好像那是世界上最稀松平常的事一样。

***

_如果它在Tosh的桌子上，就别按它的按钮。不。说真的。_

除了死亡——那自然人人都害怕的，和变老——那无可避免（当然是除非在变老之前死掉），Nicholas真正害怕的只有两件事。失去他的小组，和那颗小白药片。

他不使用retcon。Jack回来之前Ianto要他用过一次，但是他的焦虑表现得那么明显他差点搞砸了，把那可怜的家伙吓得没敢碰他给的水。Owen再要他用了一次，基于从跌倒的地方爬起来的原则，最终Gwen还是不得不从他的手里拿过去自己来。

有一次，不清楚这回事的Jack随意地告诉Nicholas去负责retcon。全组人都摇头，然后Ianto代替他做了。

只有组里的人才明白。只有组里的人才知道彼此心里想的是什么。Owen拼命的装模作样，Tosh独自在Hub里时的焦虑，Gwen要去明白没人能明白的事物的近乎病态的需要，Ianto对火焰的憎恨。Jack一直缺失的部分，他对一个结束的承诺的追寻。Nicholas对retcon的惧怕。只有组里的人才知道这些，没有一个人会把这些当做争执中的弹药，因为那样他们自己的恐惧也许会被同样奉还。这是种奇怪的爱，但确实是爱。

档案库里有能够让人死得毫无痛苦的装置，也有能够让人被长久地折磨得死去活来才断气的装置。如果他的小组被伤害，他知道怎么把其中一两个最坏的用在Torchwood的未来敌人身上。如果任何时候他被告知他不能再回来，那颗小白药片出现在Jack的掌心，Nicholas也知道哪一个靠得最近，最容易够到，好让他永远地留在Torchwood，在殓房里。

他现在是跟他们铐在一起了，真真正正的，还有项圈和标签。但是像Jack他感觉自己是不朽的；他感觉自己会永远属于Torchwood，尽自己的所有能力为她服务，直到他的最后一口呼吸。

***

_我们不叫Rhys做SuperRhys，不管他有多值得这称号。这只会让他晕头转向。_  
Gwen的笔迹：对我来说他一直都会是Super Rhys。  
我会吐。 

随意的性爱过了一段时间就失去吸引力了，酒吧和夜店的人群也是。Nicholas发现他喜欢自己的生活；每天（和有些夜晚）工作，晚上回到他的公寓，他的书，他的厨房，他的床。

他在服务学校里学到雇主的感激或者注意并不是他应该努力争取的东西，但为着某些原因这些人不一样，他们看到他，感谢他，他们跟他交谈。Tosh有次告诉他，在他帮她安装一些新装置的安静空闲，那应该感谢Ianto。Ianto不受注意，而结果很糟——现在已经不重要了，因为现在Ianto是外勤组员之一而且Ianto有Jack。但是之前那时候确实重要，而每个人都为此付出了代价。

这也许是为什么有天下午他在清洁的时候Gwen来找他，给他带过来几只要洗的杯子，然后倚在流理台上。

“你离开Hub之后都会去哪儿？”她问。

“回家，大部分时候，”他擦掉一只碟子上的肥皂泡。“如果有空的话就出去好好吃顿晚餐。”

“自从Amy之后你就没真的约会过。那有好一会儿了。”她对他笑笑。“找不到合适的人？”

“更像是没有在找，”他回答。

“为什么？”

他耸耸肩。“在我的选择清单上不像以前排得那么上面了。”

Gwen点点头。“你不担心？”

他担心吗？不，不是真的担心。他突然意识到Gwen在担心他。他是他们之中最接近普通人的；没有深层创伤，没有工作带来的个人问题，没有因为道德观的左右为难，没有跟Jack的争执。他给她一个安慰的微笑。

“我们被告知在我们的生活里我们应该要做一些事，以某种特定方式和在某些特定的时间，”他拿起一只湿漉漉暖烘烘的杯子搁到洗碗池旁边的毛巾上。他把她拿来的杯子放进水里。“结婚，有份固定的工作，养小孩，过我们的日子。我们被告知工作是我们必须做的，好让我们能享受周末和每年两星期的带薪假。那很好，对大多数人来说一定都行得通，要不我们就不会被告知要那么做了。”

Gwen现在稍微眯细了眼看着他了。

“但我工作不是为了付帐单。帐单的存在是为了让我来工作。这个地方折射了我的生活。没有这里，我会……不完整。”

“你的生活里想要什么？”她问，他真的回答不了，所以他转回身去边洗杯子边思考。

“我想要——学习，我猜。我想碰触无限，哪怕只在短短一瞬间碰到一点点。那个渺小行星上的那些渺小人类中的一个，向星星伸手。那比马略卡岛上的两星期更棒，你不觉得吗？”

“你对谁说？”她问。他挑起眉。“你的问题，你的恐惧。你对谁说？”

“你们啊，”他迷惑地道。“你觉得我寂寞吗，Gwen？”

“我不知道。你寂寞吗？”

“有Torchwood要照顾、还有整个宇宙在我面前？不。”他擦干一只手握住她的手腕，拇指轻轻摩过她的指节。“如果你认为我是个谜，我允许你试着解答我，虽然那会很闷的。但是看在老天份上，别 _担心_ 我。”

她点点头走开了，Nicholas继续洗洗刷刷。

他瞧见Jack的影子靠在门边；Jack在看，Jack在听。他不认为是Jack叫Gwen那么做的，不过Gwen的询问经常得到Jack的答案。

“一个人可以试着平衡这里的生活和外面的世界，”Nicholas谨慎地道，Jack没有动。“像Gwen那样。也可以在Torchwood里面寻求安慰，像你和Ianto。”

“或者呢？”Jack说。他还是没有动。

“或者，如果性情适宜，一个人可以决定Torchwood _就是_ 安慰。Torchwood就是星星，”Nicholas把另一只杯子放到茶巾上。“我为什么还会需要更多？”

“如果你有机会去看那些星星——有机会到外面去，而不只是接受到我们这里来的，你会接受吗？”

Nicholas考虑了一下。

“那要看问的是什么样的人，”他说，Jack看上去像是不知该怎么想。“还有我回来的时候Torchwood会不会再要我。”

“你会回来？”

“当然。我属于这里。”

***

_我们对于我们不喜欢时空旅行的前任搭档这部分有任何不清楚的地方吗？  
John Hart的笔迹：真不友好，Eyecandy。_

他在通讯系统上呼叫不到任何人的时候Nicholas很小心地不要慌。毕竟这以前也发生过。他开始有条不紊地试拨他们的手机，但全都直接转到语音信箱了。他给每个人都留了一条相同的讯息。

“这是Nicholas。我联络不到小组的通讯或者手提。我会每半小时查看一遍。当你收到这条口信时请通知小组以及联系我。如果我两小时内联络不上任何Torchwood成员，我会启动章程十二号。”

章程十二号，除了Owen的所有人应该都记得，是包括Nicholas把Hub安全地封锁起来，通知UNIT有Torchwood被潜入的可能，然后出发往最后所知的到达地点。UNIT的一个小队会在那里跟他碰头，然后他们会……

Well，总之他们会 _做些什么_ 。

Gwen终于打电话来告诉他她正前往调查地点；他告诉她自己联络不到任何人时她向他保证会找出发生什么事了。

半小时后Rift活动出现一个波动；他看到Tosh的随身仪器下载了资料，但老天才知道他们人在哪儿。三个波动出现在重要区域，伺服器中继站大楼和警察总局和St Helen's医院。他犹豫了一下；他应该待在Hub里作为小组的通讯中心，那是他的工作，但是三个波动加上整个小组无法联络意味着全员出动。

Gwen来短信的时候他正在检查枪械并且尽可能多地装备自己——肩上一副枪套，大腿一边一支，还有左脚腕上一个。右边口袋里放电击枪。  
快走

一秒之后  
快走快走快走

他看看日历。没错，自从上次世界差点完蛋过了四星期。真准时。

这，毫无疑问，会是很长的一天。

TWOOD NICHOLAS：出来了怎么帮忙去哪里？

离开hub，去警局，CJH

TWOOD NICHOLAS：警局明白。方便时告知现状

O没受伤T手臂骨折G和RW一起安全CJH没事，IJ

TWOOD NICHOLAS：IJ状况，方便时

肩膀脱臼现在没事john hart在hub里，IJ

TWOOD NICHOLAS：在警局。数位警员死亡。请给命令wtf*  
（*：what the fuck）

wtf说得好。等gwen，IJ

TWOOD NICHOLAS：待命

Nicholas在警察局没多大用处；他们不知道也不关心他是谁，所以他很感谢Gwen把他跟其他人一起派出去逐家逐户地敲门，去尽力试着救助城市。之后他几乎不记得了，但那不是因为他在震惊之中；他受过训练应付这些，而Torchwood接手来指引他的行动和决定。

他救了八九个人。射杀了大约二十只Weevil。保证了一整片地区的安全并扑灭了一场小火。连续工作几乎两天没有睡眠，没有召唤，盲目地遵从着他的指挥官最后的命令。

他不是在震惊之中。

nicholas现在回家

TWOOD NICHOLAS：不能

nicholas请回家

nicholas请回答

TWOOD NICHOLAS：ok现在好了在路上

当他回到Hub里，筋疲力尽满身脏污但是撇开所有事不管还是感觉像得到了某种胜利，当他走下台阶穿过旋开的大门时，世界改变了。

Jack和Ianto和Gwen站在Hub里拥在一起，整个地方都是血和火药的味道。Jack稍微转过身。

“Nicholas，”他说。Nicholas低头看。地板上有血。

“Owen和Tosh呢？”他问。

***

_Jack的笔迹： ~~ **最重要的是：** 我们全都在一起。让我们确保一直如此。~~结束是我们开始的地方。_

Nicholas让Gwen回家和她的丈夫一起然后，透过一片疲累的朦胧，为Ianto和Jack准备餐点和茶。Ianto过来站在他旁边一会儿，没有说话，只是站着，存在。在死亡的面前存在。

Nicholas真的很喜欢Tosh。Owen也不是那么坏。他死掉之后更容易相处些。

Ianto从他手里接过餐点和茶，没有对上他的视线。“你吃吗？”

“不，”Nicholas回答。

“Jack在他的办公室里。我会把食物拿上去。你该休息了。”

Nicholas点头。

“但你不会休息的，是不是，Nicholas。”Ianto吸了口气。“这个Hub里有很多血迹。大部分你看不见。多一处多一天这地方也不会在意的。”

“我会在意，”Nicholas说。“我想做，Ianto。”

Ianto点头。“那么去做吧。”

Nicholas跪着用漂白水和刷子从水泥地上用力擦洗着Tosh的血。他在医务室里，把它从瓷片上刷掉。他刷洗掉脚印的痕迹——Gwen的运动鞋，Jack的靴子，Ianto的靴子——有人踩在她的血上了。

他弯下身，环抱住自己，发出一声低而尖锐的痛楚。只是一声，这个铺着瓷片的小房间会把他的声音吞没，好不让Jack和Ianto听见。

***

_Gwen不许碰咖啡机。_  
Gwen的笔迹： **你是个混蛋，Ianto。**  
我也爱你，Gwen。 

接下来似乎好几天他们都还在震惊当中，虽然几乎没有时间去想；Nicholas只偶尔小睡一下，持续对照着城里来的各种报告，试着组合起发生了什么，在袭击Cardiff的一片混乱中拼凑出某种规律。他妈妈经常是弄醒他的那个，每天四五次从Newcastle打来长途好绝对确定恐怖分子没伤害他。Amy也给他打电话，但她属于另一种生活，他告诉她自己没事然后就不再接她的电话了（所以她就打给他妈妈，然后他妈妈又打给他，于是整个恶性循环又重新开始）。

Jack一直没有离开过他剩下的小组。Nicholas不认为自己见过他独自一人，自从——自从世界结束然后不知怎么地又没有结束之后。他们修理电脑的时候他就站在Ianto身旁，或者在Gwen监察着警方报告并转递给Nicholas的时候待在她四周。Jack和Nicholas都在工作的时候Jack坐在他旁边，手肘相碰着，他们轻柔的呼吸是会议室里唯一的声音。Jack的眼里带上了新的阴影。

但随着时间过去电话响的次数减少了，Jack不再一直在他们周围徘徊，Gwen不再在每天下午三点半哭泣（那是她和Tosh的咖啡时间），Ianto也开始再度接近医务室了。一开始他完全不愿靠近。

“我在想，”Ianto静静地对他说，靠在Myfanwy巢外的阳台栏杆上。最近都是Nicholas在喂她，而他每天喂食时间过后都要花几分钟从上面俯视着底下的Hub，好不让自己崩碎成片。

“关于？”Nicholas问。

“我们不能长时间缺少一个医生，”Ianto说。“或者一个技术专家。真的，实际上，我是说——Gwen有足够的组织整理技巧、对电脑也挺拿手，而我也能帮上忙，但是——”

他停下了，好像有什么重重地压在他的胸口。

“你觉得你和Gwen比较容易被代替，”Nicholas悄声道。

“别跟我开始谈存活者的内疚，Nicholas，我知道的足够写本书了。在技能方面，我们 _确实_ 比较容易替换。Torchwood没有我也行。特别是现在我们教会你用咖啡机了，”他轻轻笑着补充道，Nicholas也回以微笑。“但我们需要一个医生，Jack和我也已经到了我们所能修整的极限，在没有To——没有一个技术专家的情况下。”

“我们需要聘新的人。”

“是的。”

“Jack不会同意的，不会在那么短的时间内。Gwen会完全支持他。 _治愈的时间_ 和其它什么的。”

“Jack是个士兵。他知道我们需要补充人员。我想我们可以把Martha从UNIT诱请过来，如果别的不行还有内疚感可用。还有……well，我有几个我可以在工程方面问问的渠道。”Ianto低头。“但你是对的。他不会同意。他也是人类，他不完美，对他来说时间还太短了。”

“那么我们怎么做？”

“我不知道，”Ianto说。“我还在希望你知道呢。”

“抱歉。我只是管翼龙的。” Ianto把前额靠在Nicholas的肩上，Nicholas没有动。也许他在寻求身体接触或者安慰或者别的什么；Nicholas只是喜欢有另一个人倚靠着他的重量。“我们只是得一直……更换绷带。清洗伤口。好起来。不久所有事都会感觉更加正常的。我希望如此。Gwen今天笑了。”

Ianto在微笑，虽然Nicholas看不见。他就是知道。“我们继续好起来，”他同意道。

“我会给Martha打个电话，”Nicholas补上一句。

***

_**Jack我告诉你不许把外星生物留在冰箱里的。** _

第一次他听到Jack笑—— _在那之后_ ——Nicholas得放下他端着的托盘靠在桌旁站一分钟，但那不是件坏事。

那让他知道他们会没事的。

***

_手术刀不是餐刀。手术刀不是开信刀。_

“我们并不是需要医生，”Nicholas在电话里告诉她。“如果我们只是需要一个医生的话我们可以找别人。我们需要你，Martha。Jack需要你。”

“我不能只是收拾起我的生活就搬去Cardiff啊，”Martha说，不过她听上去并不肯定。“我有男朋友和一份合理地正常，相对安全的工作。”

“是的，我知道。但是Jack需要你。”

Nicholas并不羞耻于自己使用那种手段；它起作用了，那才是重点：一星期后Martha的出现把Jack吓一大跳，她就像拥有这地方一样大步跨进门通知他——而不是询问他——关于她从UNIT转调到Torchwood的事。她入侵Owen的——入侵医务室，把里面照她喜欢的重新布置，学习电脑系统，轻易地记下各种各样的代号和密码。

一路看着她的Jack很不确定要怎么办， 但她给每一个他自认为重要的反对理由泄气，无视于每一次建议也许她不该为Torchwood放弃她原有生活的企图。Martha，Nicholas很快意识到，对牺牲，乃至其相伴的痛苦或快乐都并不陌生。她对待Jack毫不手软，对他的伤痛温柔以待但对他的自我放纵绝不同情。正是他要从他躲着的那个黑暗之处爬出来所需要的。

Tom随她一起来，他和Rhys变成了某种类似Torchwood Widows Club的同伴，这还挺好笑的，如果Torchwood不是刚死了四分之一的成员的话。

***

_“外星仪器让我那么做的”是个只能用一次的借口。  
紧急电话线只能在紧急情况使用。紧急情况包括严重的身体伤害，对地球安全的威胁，家庭伤病，以及困难的麻烦事件。任何以“我刚刚在想”开头的通话自动归类为非紧急。_

在Martha入侵的混乱和Jack糟糕的应对机能和Ianto想补上他们所失去的一切的努力和Nicholas只是想让每个人都保持神智和饮食正常的努力的当中，当然了，就在这所有事当中，Gwen决定怀孕了。

Well，好吧，那不完全正确。

“我没有 _决定_ ，”她抗议，他们在咖啡店里各自抱着热饮缩在一起，Ianto的脑袋碰地轻轻栽到桌子上。“这是那种事的其中之一。”

“那种事的其中之一？”Martha微弱地重复。

“Rhys发誓他不知道那只安全套——”

“好——啦，”Nicholas大声说，一半是因为他不需要听关于Gwen的性生活，另一半是因为认真的，他一点都不相信。Rhys很聪明而且以某种非常明显的方式有些鬼鬼祟祟，不过对他们的婚姻幸运的是Gwen不是总能领会到明显的事情。

“而且我觉得至少该得到恭喜我的尝试吧，”Gwen补充，看上去有些受伤。

“恭喜，”Ianto说，前额仍然靠在桌面上。

“这 _是_ 很棒，”Nicholas承认。“我是说，新生命来到世上和所有那些。”

“拜托别要我当你的产科医生，”Martha道。

“你告诉Jack了吗？”Ianto抬起头问。Gwen给他一个不安的眼神。Ianto点点头又再把脑袋碰回桌子上。

“我想我应该……先了解一下程序，”她说。“我们有应对外星变形生物卵婴儿的程序，我们一定也有应对传统人类婴儿的程序。”

事情的发展是，Gwen不必告诉Jack了。两天后，当她还在试着决定怎么开口的时候，他 _嗅_ 到了她的荷尔蒙变化。

“你不许出外勤了，”他说，然后给她一个大大的拥抱和Nicholas加入以来所见过最大的笑容。“去给我们弄些咖啡。”

Gwen咯咯笑了一下直到她意识到他是认真的，Nicholas觉得她的表情很好玩直到他意识到那对他意味着什么。

“喔噢噢，不不不不不，”他说，Jack一步步逼过来。“你可以对Ianto这么做但是不能这么对我。”

“全员出动，”Jack回道，几乎漫不经心地推Nicholas一下让他坐倒在那个破破烂烂的沙发上。他拿起一张报纸卷起来轻拍Nicholas的双肩。“以Torchwood和我非凡的领导才能所授予我的权力，还有在完全绝对的需要下，我特此宣布你为Torchwood外勤行动组员。”

“我从来没得到一个授职典礼，”Ianto抱怨道。

***

_直到我们学会排列字母，我们不被允许进入档案库。_

“那可以更糟的，”Ianto说。

“Ianto，”Nicholas回道，Ianto看看他。他全身都是黏答答的血浆（不是他的，所以某种程度上至少还好），还有他的头发——他 _说过_ 需要修剪了的——发尖都烤焦了。“这怎么还能更糟？”

“第一次他们带 _我_ 出外勤的时候，我差点被食人者给吃了，”Ianto回答，眼里笼上了一层阴影。“那可不有趣。”

“噢，”Nicholas说。

他在白板一角有一个小小的记录：

**NICHOLAS没有被杀的次数： ~~IIII~~ II。**

那让他觉得好过些了。

***

_曾经时空旅行的前任搭档不许碰枪。他们有他们自己的枪，那些已经够多的了。_

“Well，”Ianto说，“这是Torchwood恶名昭彰的坏主意历史上最坏的坏主意。”

“我不知道，”Martha回道。“他还挺可爱的。”

“你不允许开枪打他，”Nicholas提醒Ianto，他正在以Ianto的方式安静地生气。那跟Ianto其它的很多情绪几乎完全没有差别，包括安静地高兴，安静地不高兴，安静地用视线操着Jack当他认为其他人没有在看的时候，安静地准备咖啡，和安静地流血。Ianto很多时候都不是容易了解的。

“我说我们需要一个能够灵活应对工作和跟得上Tosh的记录的电脑技术专家，而且应该是我们能够信任的人，”Ianto说。

“三分之二，”Martha耸耸肩。

“他把我全身麻痹了还有把Jack从楼顶上扔下去，”Gwen指出。

“ _还有_ 用手枪非礼我，”Ianto补充。

“他 _开枪打我_ ，”Nicholas提醒他们。

“Jack说他会乖的，”Martha不确定地道。

Nicholas不比Ianto更喜欢John Hart，但他得承认Jack有道理。二十一世纪初不存在任何人能精通Torchewood的有机结构、实际上还未被发明的电脑主机。Hart，另一方面，实际上使用过Rift操纵器来操纵过Rift；没有其他人能够那么做而不干扰到时间的因果关系。

Nicholas在Torchwood之前的那一份工作是一个喜欢背着他的妻子跟别人上床的年轻富人的管家。Nicholas有些想念那些他生活中最不确定的部分就是他早上端去早餐时他的雇主床上会不会有个陌生女人的日子。

在他们上面，Jack和Hart正站在中层走廊上安静地谈话。Jack看起来像在交代规矩，Hart看起来并不太高兴，但Hart现在困在这儿了而跟Jack不同的是，Hart不是永远的。

这就是他们如何重建他们的小组：Jack Harkness，不死的前时空旅行者，John Hart，不道德的前时空旅行者，Dr. Martha Jones，Doctor的前任旅伴，Ianto Jones，Torchwood One大屠杀的幸存者，Gwen Cooper-Williams，训练有素的警官……和Nicholas。

前任管家。

“Well，这真是……原始，”Hart说，回到地上来查看他们从Tosh的工作站里收集出来的一切。他叹气。“好吧。工作。你，金发男孩，跟我来——”

他走过去示意Nicholas来帮他，但Ianto一手按在Hart的肩上推了他一把。Hart的神色一半是恼火（好像被一个蹒跚学步的幼儿踢了他小腿骨一下）一半是惊讶。

“他的名字是Nicholas，”Ianto说，一只手按在他的配枪上，Gwen拉住Jack不让他干涉。“我的名字是Ianto。不是Eyecandy，不是Office Boy。如果这些事实对你来说太难记住，我会很乐意把你揍到记得住。”

他们互相盯着彼此好一会儿，但Ianto花了太长时间在Gwen和Jack——意味深长的盯视的优胜者们——身边而不会那么轻易退让的。

“啊，”Hart说。“我记得了。你的小宠物。”他从脚到头扫了Nicholas一遍。“Nick？”

“不，”Nicholas说。

“Nicky？”

“绝对不。”

“好吧。 _Nicholas_ 跟我来。你们剩下的，四天别来打扰我们。”

Hart实际上真的很擅长这些，当他对某些事感兴趣的时候那是一种执念到全世界都黯然失色的兴趣。Nicholas光是看着他就学到了不少，而Hart几乎完全没对其他人说过话直到电脑恢复到之前能力的120%。

这可能行得通。Jack大概是疯了，Hart绝对是疯了，但如果他们能让他一直忙，并且能训练好他不去自动尝试跟他见到的每个人上床或者杀掉他们，这可能行得通。

***

_Martha的手术刀也不是性爱玩具。找你自己的玩去。_

Ianto开始在白板上Nicholas以前用来纪录他没死次数的地方列出一张 **John Hart不许做的事** 的清单。

1\. 杀掉任何没有直接威胁到某人的人。  
2\. 杀掉任何人因为那比让他们不能动更容易。  
3\. 对Ianto说话，除非绝对必要。  
4\. 对Martha抛媚眼。  
5\. 对Nicholas抛媚眼。  
6\. 对小动物或者植物或者机械或者食物或者家具抛媚眼。  
7\. 再去橄榄球比赛。  
8\. 企图引起乱交大会。  
9\. 编写超级软件病毒“以防万一”。  
10\. 炸掉任何不是绝对需要炸掉的东西。  
11\. 在没有陌生人的直接邀请下非礼他们。  
12\. 在公共场合使用非法药物。  
13\. 唱任何关于香肠，豪猪，水手，运动或者性感重生的歌。  
14\. 偷Martha的医疗用具做任何可想象目的的使用。  
15\. 或者任何不可想象目的的使用。

但除了以上那些Hart表现得还挺好的，再说Nicholas不需要再出外勤任务了，那对他是个巨大的安慰。Jack把Hart管得很严，Nicholas注意到Hart对Gwen的态度有种奇怪的歉意；他和Ianto经常水火不容但Nicholas认为Hart是觉得Ianto有点吓人，而且他引Ianto发脾气大多数是为了想看一个穿西装的漂亮男孩突然变成某种精准而危险的生物（不得不说那还真挺火辣的）。Martha只是嘲笑Hart，但几乎完全不跟他一起笑。

Nicholas，首先被Ianto的保护欲所护着，跟Hart的交流主要是拿食物给他，在电脑上帮他的忙，还有可能时用谜题或者任务来让他分心。Hart分了心的时候实际上还是个不错的家伙。Hart在学了。

有天Nicholas意识到Hart有点喜欢他。他甚至可能也喜欢Hart，虽然只有一点点。

***

_不适当的碰触必须严格控制在工作时间以外。这也是在说你，Jack。_

这一趟很糟，小组回来时Nicholas看得出来。他倒了威士忌给Ianto和Martha和Hart，咖啡给Jack，茶给Gwen，但Jack要他别把杯子递给他们。于是他放下托盘让各人拿他们自己的。

这应该是个回收任务，所以Gwen也跟队出去了因为她一直待在Hub里快烦得不行，特别是因为她的荷尔蒙开始捣乱了。这可能是个错误，Nicholas看着Jack心想Gwen在孩子学会自己上厕所之前都别想踏出Hub一步了。

除了流血的部分（总是会有流血的部分），他们全都受了一记某种心灵感应联结波动，余波还在他们大脑里振动，让他们没法互相碰触但是完全能够想都不想就接完彼此的句子。

Jack尽了力屏蔽住他自己，那很好，因为没有人应该承受Jack所承受过的，哪怕只是代偿。组里其他人就没那么幸运了。Gwen和Hart两个都彻底地吃了一记Ianto牢锁在他意识地下室里的狂暴的愤怒和哀痛，Ianto受了Martha从前强烈的创伤的完全冲击，Martha得到的是Hart和Gwen两个让她牙齿都在打架的极端对比。他们全都很安静，从眼角瞧着彼此，试着不说太多话。

只除了Hart，他一个人远远地坐在桌子另一端，双手捧着头不时地呜咽着。

其他人都看着他，Jack试了一次伸手碰他但Hart躲开他继续坐在那儿直到他们都离开，回到各自的桌上写他们的报告。Nicholas给他拿了另一杯威士忌，但最后只是把它放在没碰过的第一杯旁边。

John Hart杀过Jack一次，开枪打了Owen，对狮子狗有不当的想法，是毁坏Cardiff、让Tosh和Owen被杀的那次灾难的关键人物。很明显他从来没有停下来感受一下他以前所做过不少的各种残酷行为所引起的情绪。Nicholas在觉得这对他是公正的惩罚的同时，也对Hart感到同情。

所以他跪在Hart面前向他伸出手，Hart闪避开去，但Nicholas再度伸过去双手环住Hart的喉间，拇指轻轻按住他的下巴。也许这没用，也许会有用。

联结波的余振仍然足够强到能让Nicholas感觉到，虽然只是单向的，他从Hart那里什么都收不到。但他从自己的思想中挖出他最无聊的记忆，Hart从未真正拥有过的日常经历的庞大库藏。

Hart因为痛苦皱在一起的脸慢慢平复了。多平常啊，Nicholas想，平常而无害。这是我在地球上的生活；我所有的时间都是直线，我所有的经历都只限于这里。这是我对你不会看两次的事物的惊叹。这些是我成功的喜悦——得到这份工作，进入大学，在一次足球比赛上赢了五十镑，失去我的童贞。这些是我的灾难，被我的女友甩掉和在一次考试里得了低分和错过一班公车。它们不是很闷吗。它们不是很笨吗，比起你所见过的一切。它们不是很真实吗。

那里也有其它的小小回音；更大的灾难，Owen和Tosh的死，也有一些更奇怪的经历，被一只外星生物咬了以及甚至，是的，被John Hart开枪打到，和第一次见到Jack。

随着那些记忆，Hart的双眼清晰起来，他呼出一口气，举起Nicholas的一只手，让指节轻轻擦过他的唇，然后把手转过来感激地亲吻Nicholas的掌心。

“我都不知道，”他轻柔地道。“我都不了解——我做过的事——”

“你没有去看，”Nicholas纠正他，抽回手站起身。“我敢说到下星期这时候你甚至都不会记得了。那没问题。你只是会再变回Hart。”

Hart瞧他的眼神好像Nicholas只有四岁大。“我会记得的。”

那之后Jack没把Hart管得那么严了，相对的Hart也不再为好玩黑进CIA或者缠着街上的行人（除非他们真的真的很美）。Nicholas不太确定，但他不认为是因为他的记忆，那真的只是相当于一个精神上的拥抱。他认为Hart是受了Ianto经历的冲击，看到Ianto所看过的事情会改变你。

看来John Hart往好的方面改变了。

“那么，”有天他对Nicholas说，“Eyecandy是真的在跟Jack上床，嗯？你大概不会帮我装上几个监视摄像头。我想知道Jack有没有学到什么新技巧。我猜Ianto很有一手，还是说你觉得他是单纯的那种？我说是厉害的类型。”

不过有些事情永远不会改变的。

***

_我们不嘲弄警察。那对Gwen不礼貌。_

Gwen临产前的最后三个月，她的医生宣布她需要休息，最好是卧床休息，因为过度紧张还是什么的（Nicholas早就学会把Gwen怀孕期间的喋喋不休当成背景音了）。他们在Hub里给她办了个派对，邀了Rhys参加，食物是Gwen最喜欢的泰国菜，Nicholas保证一周两次给她带去Hub里的报告，而且至少其中一次会把Jack也拽去。

他对Rhys比对Gwen更同情；Gwen会熬过去的，而且她早知道产后她得暂时离开工作的，可是Rhys得照顾一个烦躁不安的女警两个月，那还是在嚎啕大哭的欢乐满抱出生之前。Nicholas送给他一些巧克力雪茄和一大本数独谜题，Hart送给他一套会振动的阴茎环。每个人都同意，撇开不恰当的意义不说，Rhys脸上那种惊恐的理解不能实在是无价。

“我不知道你们怎么能吃那种东西，”Hart说，一边指指他们的食物一边在给个苹果口交。他拒绝吃任何Nicholas买的快餐，在一次Jack愿意谈起的时候他告诉Gwen（等于告诉了整个Hub）Hart长大的星球上经过加工的食物不但不存在而且是被明令禁止的。Hart主要是自己做饭或者吃水果，他做出来的是种像僧院里吃的诡异东西，Nicholas怎么也接受不来不过Martha喜欢，因为她也主要是吃新鲜食物。

“你继续吃那些加工过的垃圾，你会早死的，”Hart继续。

“反正我们都会早死的，”Ianto说，他脸上的惊骇意味着他的大脑和嘴刚刚有一瞬间的短路。Jack认命的糟糕表情 _让人痛苦_ 。

“总—之，抱歉说错话了，我有个主意，”Hart把脚从会议室桌上挪下来往前靠靠。他舔掉从拇指上流下来的果汁继续道。“小狗狗不想变回大狗，虽然我知道我一个能顶你们两个，我们不能再次缩小团队。Gwen有个挺好看的伙计，我们找他进来好了。”

“PC Andy？”Ianto哼了哼。

“ _某人_ 炸掉Cardiff的时候他干得不错，”Gwen说。

“被强迫的！”Hart抗议。

“我见过Andy吗？”Martha问。

“卷毛短发，眼睛大大，说话带些讽刺的？”Hart说。“是他告诉我们关于那小孩在用短期时间循环发生器来偷电视的事的。老天，你们这些人真是无聊。电视，说真的。”

“喔对！他 _是_ 挺可爱的，”Martha道。

“是个好警察不代表他在Torchwood也会做得好，”Jack说。“当然不是有什么不对，但我不认为他真的……”他挥挥手。

“为什么不？他知道得足够在有怪事发生时叫我们去，而且他有好好闭上嘴巴不多话，”Ianto说。

“好看的嘴巴，”Hart补上一句。

“你不许因为想跟他们上床就聘人进Torchwood，”Jack回道，Ianto别有意味地清清嗓子。Jack没看他。“你可以在自己的下班时间跟他上床。”

“没有人要跟Andy上床，”Gwen的语调里带着种被惊吓到的抵抗。

“不过真的，这不是个坏主意，”Nicholas冒险开口。“我一直有跟他聊聊，他不笨的。”

房间里的每个人都把头转过来了。Jack挑眉。

“Well，你们在外面弄了一团糟的时候你们以为是谁在警局里安抚住其他人啊？”Nicholas咕哝。“Andy擅长跟人打交道，对紧急情况也应付得不错。他有时候不太了解情况不过那又不是他的错，不对吗？又不像说我们有告诉他多少。我不是说他跟Gwen一样好或者什么的但这会挺方便的——找他来帮忙几个月，训练好他，Gwen准备好回来的时候再把他遣回警局做紧急状态时的后备。”

“ _你_ 想跟他上床吗？”Martha问。

“如果他好好问的话我不会说不的，”Nicholas回答。“不过我相当肯定他是直的，所以没得玩了。”

“真古怪不是吗，他们用那个词的说法，关于那个直的，”Hart对Jack说。

Jack的手指在桌上思考地敲着，他们都能看见他在脑袋里衡量可能发生的结果。

“我们给他一个星期，”他说。“到了周末，如果我不认为他能行，就是retcon然后送他回警局。”

“这就是你们怎么决定所有事的？”Rhys问Gwen。“靠个人性格的影响力？”

“多多少少吧，”Jack叹了口气回道。

Hart对Nicholas使了个眼色，那真的很让人困扰。

“我的天，”Martha突然道。“我要被雄性激素淹没了。”

***

_我们不试戴任何外星首饰，除非Jack说没问题。  
Jack的笔迹： **还有除非我戴起来不是更好看。** _

自从Nicholas加入以来Torchwood改变了那么多。他奇怪不知Tosh或者Owen会怎么想现在的样子。

Hart在Tosh的——在中央电脑工作站里戳戳弄弄，可能是在计划统治世界或者可能只是在玩传送门游戏，对Hart来说是各一半的机率。他把之前的红外套换成了一件羊毛衬里的飞行员皮革短大衣，和Jack站一起的时候活像某种历史重现社团。他的剑挂在监视器组旁边，桌面上放着一套飞刀。

Martha在医务室里以最高音量边听着电子音乐边解剖他们最新的品种，那进行得不太顺利，因为整一只包括血液和所有器官都是白的。她在判断手上的到底是一个非常畸形的心脏还是一个附带两边肾的心脏上遇到困难了。Ianto在她身边做记录，作为他驱除Owen鬼魂行动的一部分，那看来仍在那个小小的空间中徘徊不去——又或许只是在Ianto身边徘徊不去，因为Ianto知道提出前往反应堆的人是自己所以死的原本应该是他。

Andy——认为Martha的音乐很可怕——戴着耳机坐在明显属于Gwen领域的桌前，她的照片还挂着，她大部分的文件仍然叠成一堆放在桌角。他在研究闪存卡，因为他对机器没有天份，他们的电脑还是让他有点迷惑，不过他在努力尝试了。Andy一边手臂上戴着一只到目前为止没人解得下来的金属环，但那不是他的错。他第一次出外勤任务时它自己跳到他身上去的，不过看起来不像实际有 _做_ 什么，所以除了偶尔戳戳它以外他只是平静地忽略它。

Jack跟往常一样在踱来踱去，检验，探究，照看，捣弄温室里的植物，对Myfanwy吹口哨，经过每个组员身边的时候碰触他们。Jack轻触Hart的肩膀，从Hart抬头看他的样子Hart很显然还是爱他，虽然已经不再向他求爱了。Andy被揉揉头发吓一跳地挥舞手臂，Jack对他露出个大大的笑容。Martha的刀子切下去的时候他把下巴搁在她肩上，一只手绕过去指出一堆白色之中一点有趣的白。他的手指滑过Ianto的颈背，从Ianto表情的变化来看，那跟把Ianto当场推倒给他口交没什么差别。他握住Nicholas的手肘吸引他的注意，问Nicholas能不能再给他一杯咖啡。

Jack是永远的。改变的只是他周围的面孔。

***

_我们总会尽我们所能保持对未来的希望，如果我们办不到我们会找到别人为我们保持希望。_

“你住在一个厨房里，”Nicholas说，Hart正毫不害羞地全裸着找衣服穿。

Hart买下来（大概是用偷来的钱）的是一家旧咖啡店，食品室里有张床，中央柜台上有很多看上去怕人的电脑仪器。Nicholas晃晃钥匙；Hart一点也不急忙，Nicholas真的只想拉了他就走因为Gwen可能 _这分钟_ 就生了，每个人都想在场还有为什么Hart没有车子？他都有六个煤气炉和一个面包作坊了。

“是啦，没错，”Hart辩护地回道。“有很多插座，还有我喜欢做菜嘛。”

“你住在一个厨房里！”

“只是个睡觉的地方，”Hart说。Nicholas和Ianto也是这么看他们的公寓的，不过至少他们住在公寓里。

Nicholas看着Hart扣好腰带穿上外套，心想， _你注定是Torchwood的，John Hart_ 。

他们早了十分钟赶到医院。当他们终于能够围上Rhys和他怀里正在尖声大哭，取名为Bethan的小公主时Jack的眼睛带着迷惑地睁得大大。Nicholas低头瞧了一眼；Jack正紧紧地握住Ianto的手。

“Hallooooo，美人儿，”Andy说。“谁是漂亮宝贝，嗯？”

Nicholas转转眼。Bethan可能会长成任何一个样，但现在她绝对不是个漂亮宝贝。

Hart无聊地随便逛开了，他以后对待Gwen的小孩都会是那样子；并不是说他不喜欢小婴儿，只是他们引不起他的一丁点兴趣，因为他不能吃、烦、或者上他们。即使Hart也有他的界限的。

“拜托我可以抱抱她吗？”Martha问，对Rhys灿烂地笑着，Rhys小心翼翼地把她转到Martha手里。

“噢，看看你，”她说，以医生的谨慎托着Bethan的头。“我是Martha。你爹地或者妈咪给你麻烦了，你就来找我，好吗？那是John，别跟他说话，还有那是Ianto，他真的没有看起来那么吓人——”

“Martha！”Ianto皱眉。

“还有那是Jack，别被那件大衣给骗了。这是Andy，他的工作是你给的，他欠你一辈子的糖果。”

Andy甚至都没听到她；他在对小婴儿摇晃手指，Nicholas真 _为_ 他不好意思，因为他的反应完全像个女生。

“还有Nicholas，他可能会得负责换尿布，所以对他乖乖的喔。”

“那 _不_ 在我的雇用合约上，”Nicholas对Ianto道。

Jack看上去怕极了，但他放开了Ianto，望着Rhys询问地举起双手。Rhys点了头，因为Rhys知道他生命中的一切总有某部分会一直属于Torchwood，Martha把小婴儿放到Jack怀里的时候Jack咬住唇。

“有时候我会忘记我们为什么做，”Jack安静地说。没有人需要问他是什么意思。“有时候我会忘记。渺小的人类在他们所有渺小的平常生命之中，向星星伸手。”

Bethan顺从地挥动手臂，Jack声音破碎着笑起来。

“强壮地长大，”他说，吻吻Bethan的额头把她递还给她父亲，Rhys对她笑着把她抱走了。Jack看着他们走开去。

“无聊，”Hart宣布，在手里的PDA上敲敲按按。“反正全都是偶然的化学和DNA一锅煮。她大概会有他的脑子和她的牙齿。我们去喝酒吧。”

***

_如果是外星的，就是我们的。_

然后Doctor出现，事情就糟糕了。就跟，Ianto告诉他，事情通常会发展的那样。

不过当烟雾散去一切平息（幸好这次不是在Cardiff而是在Newport，他们正在那里调查橄榄球员的失踪而Doctor正好恰巧试着破坏一个跨星系的性奴隶贸易系统，显然这种事对他来说是个爱好）之后Doctor打量了他们全体一遍，告诉他们作为人类他们做得还不错。那由Doctor说出来就是很高的称赞了。

Nicholas以Torchwood的权限征用了当地警局的餐厅，Gwen正打电话给Rhys让他知道她没事和对Bethan叽叽咕咕地说小话，Ianto在帮Martha忙包扎Hart的枪伤。Jack有十八个不同的执法部门和军方官员要摆平，他正以他惯常的魅力和坦率应付；而Doctor在这所有满溢的 _人性_ 之中坐在一边看起来有些孤零零的，还有些因为Martha没在注意他的着恼。

Nicholas泡了茶然后，因为他做得到，弄了一大盘煎蛋和吐司。

Doctor一直在盯着他看。特别是当Nicholas在他面前放下一些煎蛋和吐司并倒茶给他的时候。

“谢谢。你在这里做什么？”Doctor问他。

“呃，”Nicholas道，因为他不习惯外星生物那么有礼貌，而所谓“礼貌”是指“不拿枪指着他”。“我为Torchwood工作。

“不，我是说，在Torchwood做什么。你对Torchwood看上去太正常了。”

Nicholas只是笑笑，转身把食物拿给Ianto，他看起来像是他可以用得上一些咖啡，还有也许一些比较厉害的药。

“你做的那件事，”Doctor跟在他后面继续道。“用那个球。那真有趣。”

宇宙中某处有一艘外星奴隶太空船，在它的推进引擎里牢牢地塞着一个橄榄球，而因为以上所提到的这个橄榄球，那艘船正在无助地漂浮着。那没问题，因为之前使用它的外星生物大部分都挂了。

“在学校里玩过，”Nicholas说，把Doctor轻推到一边，用吐司沾了一颗蛋的糖心蛋黄递给Hart，Hart正在大声地抱怨，也许这能让他闭嘴。

“你怎么知道要扔到哪儿？”

“我们不是笨蛋，Doctor。能不能 _请_ 你停止，我正在试着给这些人带去养料和安慰，”Doctor挡在他和Jack之间的时候他有点恼怒地补充道，Jack正一边拼命地打着手势要来些咖啡一边对着他的耳麦大叫关于Torchwood的管辖区域是 _地球_ ，还有顺带一提 _不用谢_ 我们拯救了地球。

现在Martha也在看着Nicholas了。

“ _什么？_ ”Doctor问。

“我要求你移动一下，因为我正试着工作而你挡到我的路了，”Nicholas回道。“还有顺便说一句，我对你的鞋子一点没有好印象。如果你要在潮湿的运动场上跑来跑去的话你该穿靴子。”

Doctor没有低头看，不过Nicholas捉到了一瞬间的不肯定。

“我帮忙拯救了世界，”Doctor指出。

“是的，现在你不是该走了吗？那就是你的做法，不是吗？你让Ianto紧张了，”Nicholas反击。“Jack说你不会乖乖待着的。”

“我 _可以_ 的，”Doctor抗议。“再说我在等着Jack。”

“好吧。”Nicholas把那碟食物搁到Doctor手上。“同时让你自己有用点。”

然后他有点昏过去了，因为他真的没想到自己腿上的划伤有多值得担心，但显然那伤到了某条主要血管，让他在不知不觉地往鞋子里流血。

***

_我们会一直记得穿戴适合工作场合的服装 ~~，Hart~~ 。_

Nicholas在医院里——那比“在Hub的地板上”或者“野外某处”或者“在一条闻起来像Weevil的小巷里”好多了——醒过来时，Doctor还在那儿。

Well，不是在 _那儿_ 啦，实际上在房间里的是Martha和Jack，她举起他的腿检查并问他有没有觉得痛的时候Nicholas模糊地回忆起自己迷恋过Martha。Jack安慰地搓着他的肩膀。

“Gwen回Cardiff去了，不过我们其他人今晚都会留在Newport，”他说。“医生说如果你希望的话我们可以带你回酒店。”

“酒店里有那么好的药吗？”Nicholas问，看看自己手臂上吊的点滴。

“没有，”Martha笑道。“不过食物比较棒。”

“那么起床开步走，”Nicholas同意道，让Martha拔掉注射针头帮着他站起来。他正想问能不能请帮他拿些衣服来——因为Jack在随意地瞄着他病患睡袍下露出来的腿了——的时候一个人影出现在门口。

“给你带了鞋子，”Dcotor说。他几乎是害羞地递过来一双黑色高帮鞋。Martha为了某种原因似乎觉得这很好笑。“你的那对基本上完蛋了，well，那有点儿是我的错。有趣的是，实际上，我在螺丝起子上找到一个可以增加摩擦系数的功能所以如果你——”

“好——啦，我们来找条裤子给你，”Martha打断道。她和Jack几乎是防卫地站在他前面，在他和Doctor之间，这其中像在进行着某种奇怪的棋盘对局，Nicholas不明白也累得不想试着去明白。Martha溜到走廊上去了，于是只留下他和Jack和Doctor。

“Jack，我可以单独跟——”

“不行。”Jack断然道。

“可是我想——”

“不行，”Jack重复。Doctor看起来有些烦了。Nicholas靠在床边试验地动动他的腿。喔噢。嗳哟。

“听着，他确实给我带了鞋子来，”他对Jack说，Jack丢给他一个 _认真的，你刚刚说了那啥？_ 的眼神。“我是个大孩子了，Jack，我能应付一个很有礼貌的外星人的。”

“那么可就后果自负咯，”Jack说。“只是记住在我身上发生了什么。”

那句话不知怎地似乎深深地刺伤了Doctor，但Jack在他面前竖起一根手指，告诉他乖乖的，就走掉了。他们沉默地站了一会儿。

“你知道Karsiphon Construct看起来什么样子吗？”Doctor问。

“我都不知道那是什么，”Nicholas回答。

“想知道吗？”

Nicholas眯起双眼。“什么？”

“我是个旅行者。我旅行。呼咻，”Doctor补充道，做了一个飞机起飞的小手势。“空间，还有时间，如果我想要的话。自由自在无拘无束，就是我。”

“所以那是某件在太空里的物体，”Nicholas说。

“是，大致上啦。还有在未来大约一万年后。一万？不对……”Doctor抬起头在大脑里计算了一下。“八千九百五十六。”

“喔，是吗。”

“是的，well，是这栋在太空里的超级庞大办公室建筑。就只是飘在那儿。没人知道它从哪里来的或者谁建造它的，但它看起来非常像一条小黄瓜，完全由办公室小隔间组成。甚至还有钉书机和回形针。”

“外星回形针？”Nicholas的唇角抽了抽。Doctor展开大大的笑容。

“有六个圈而不是三个，”他郑重地道。

“Well，更方便别纸嘛。”

“你可以自己试试看，”Doctor提议。Nicholas偏了偏头。“我的船就在外面。”

“我腿上缝了八针，”Nicholas说。

“不是现在就永远没有机会了，乖乖待在家的Nicholas，”Doctor回道。

“胡说，”Nicholas反驳。Doctor挑起眉。“你做时空旅行的，等个三天让我考虑一下又不会杀了你。去逛一圈Newport，看几场电影，别老当个见鬼的戏剧性谜团。”

Doctor的嘴变成了一个惊讶的小“o”。

“你让我想起我以前认识的一个人，”他说。“你不是姓Tyler的，对吧？”

“不是，”Nicholas回答。“现在滚蛋，Doctor，好让Martha拿裤子给我。如果三天后你还留在Cardiff我可能会说好的。如果你不在，well，我有Torchwood。”

***

_对所有人的提醒：我们不为我们自己的不法目的偷窃外星科技。_

那些回形针真的有六个圈，但结果它们并不更方便多少。

那栋办公室大楼的职员们从他们几十年长的午餐休息时间（他们吃饭很慢）回来之前Nicholas刚有时间沉思默想几分钟这个宇宙之谜，然后他和Doctor就要被逮捕了，罪名是作为星际企业间谍以及两个钉书机的窃盗。

“这经常发生在你身上？”他们往TARIDS逃回去的时候Nicholas问。

“经常得你不会相信的，”Doctor回道。

“实际上，我想我会的，”Nicholas气喘吁吁地冲进TARDIS听着Doctor在他们身后把门碰地关上。

***

_我们会对能说话的机器抱有正当的怀疑。_

他们在前往Doctor要去的下一个地方——他说是个惊喜——的途中Nicholas四处探看，相当容易地找到了厨房（有棵香蕉树长在一个角落，种在一个会走动的花盆里，那又诡异又酷）。他在厨房附近发现了一个卧室，整整齐齐地叠出军队化直角的枕被和简易的布置显然证明有人曾经住在这里。大概不是Doctor——墙上有老式的墨印，Doctor看起来不像喜欢这种类型的。

Nicholas踢掉鞋子，解开他领口和袖口的纽扣然后躺下来。

“Hello。”

他一下弹起来，猛然得差点掉下床去，而当他转过身时Jack就在那儿，噢老天，Jack，就站在门前。

“我是Captain Jack Harkness，”Jack说。

“是的，我知道——”

“这是为这房间的下一位住客所录的讯息，”Jack继续道，Nicholas的心沉了一点。“我希望你很火辣。或者在任何程度上觉得我很火辣。”

全息影像Jack说话的时候Nicholas注意到不同的地方。他的头发很奇怪，还有他没穿着他的大衣或者松紧带。还有他看起来更……散漫，不知怎地，更放松，更快乐。捉摸不清的更年轻。

“我在说什么笑话，你当然觉得我很火辣。Well，欢迎来到TARDIS。我录下这个影像是为了希望我离开之后，有别的旅伴会找到这个——而你找到了。做得好。顺带一提，请随便重新布置别客气。”

“你是声控的吗？”Nicholas小心地问。

“总之，因为我没法真的给你全面介绍，我在TARDIS里编写了一个小小惊喜留下来给你。”显然不是。“如果你想看的话，跟我来。”

Holo!Jack转身穿过门走出去，Nicholas赶紧爬起来跟着，把门打开在走廊上追上他。

“以防万一Doctor忘记告诉你了，TARDIS是一艘能在时间和空间里旅行的太空船，”Holo!Jack继续道，手背在背后轻易地移动着。他不时停下步子看看他假设Nicholas会站着的地方。“旅途中通常包括很多跑路，所以我希望你很健康。”

Jack停在全都连线到墙上一个小柜里的一大组屏幕前面。他挥挥手，屏幕就全亮起来，显示出一个看上去熟悉得简直荒谬的 _网页_ 。

噢，Jack，总是那么爱现。

“这是Whenkipedia，”Holo!Jack说。“我的小玩笑。希望你是来自于还有Wikipedia存在的时代。而不是，你知道，来自于它是一个统治全星系的超级媒体的时代。那可不是个好时候，”他沉思了一句。“遥控器在这儿。”

一个小黑棒从墙上跳出来，Nicholas在它掉到地上之前抓住它。上面有两个按钮。

“指向你想要的连接然后按键。按右键会保存到你房间里的控制台，”Holo!Jack继续说。“这会告诉你我们所知道关于TARDIS和Doctor的一切。实际上并没有多少，但我试着让它尽量好懂了。左边角落屏幕下有个键盘；尽管加上任何有关或者好玩的事情。”

Nicholas尝试地按了按侧栏里写着 **基本资料** 的连接。

“那是我，”Holo!Jack道，看他闪烁了一下的样子显然是启动了一个副程式。“英俊的家伙，嗯？”

确实，Jack就在屏幕上，三个基本资料档其中之一旁边的一个小图。用户名CPTNJACK。在这种事情上Jack从来就不怎么原创。Nicholas点了点他的基本资料，Holo!Jack就进入了某种循环程序，一直立正着，偶尔踮踮脚跟。

_Captain Jack Harkness._  
Boeshane Peninsula当地时间五十一世纪出生。  
London当地时间二十世纪登船TARDIS。  
前任时间特工。在床上很棒。下了床也一样。  
条目创建：912。  
条目编辑：35。  
相关基本资料：Rose Tyler。 

Rose Tyler是列表上的下一个条目，一个神情稍显傲野的漂亮金发女生。她也是在二十世纪的London登船；也许她和Jack一起上来的。她有43个条目创建，62个编辑过的。

“She's my honeysuckle rose，”Holo!Jack唱了一句，显然是这个副程序里唯一的语音。Nicholas滚动到第三个基本资料。Martha，当然了。Jack没有设定给她的副程序；显然他要不是没有想到要编写一个就是当Martha登船时他已经不在TARDIS上了。Martha有212个编辑过的条目，但她自己只写了四个。

他跳转回主页面。

“Well，我会让你自己慢慢探索，”Holo!Jack说，看看他想象Nicholas会站着的地方，那比Nicholas实际上站的地方偏右了一点。“这个全息影像相当受限制，所以我能为你做的不多，不过如果你需要Whenkipedia的使用指南，只要再次打开我的基本资料就好。”

“谢谢，”Nicholas说，虽然他知道实际上没人听得见。

“喔，还有如果你想要速成课……”Holo!Jack又挥挥手，一个新的页面出现。“这些是TARDIS的船上规矩。”

Holo!Jack消失了，Nicholas只是盯着页面上的规矩看。所有三位前任旅伴都编辑过这个页面，有时候在不是他们写的规矩后面加上有用或者讽刺的评语。这看起来几乎完全像Torchwood里的白板，从简直是专制的命令语气到没有外人能明白的争论。

Nicholas小心地放下遥控器，往后靠到墙上，然后笑啊笑啊笑个不停。

~ END ~


End file.
